


Venom Can Be Classy

by redfoxpro



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfoxpro/pseuds/redfoxpro
Summary: What happens when you see a beautiful girl sitting on an almost as equally beautiful car? What if you see a glimmer of pink in an army of black? What if you find out that girl shared blood with a man who ruined your gang’s name? What if you discover you might actually love someone besides your deceased brother? What if you want to try something anyway? This is a story about two conflicted girls from different sides of the tracks.Warning: this is my first fanfic and the updates will be slowish.





	1. We Were Late

[Toni’s Perspective]

I arrive a little late to the drift race’s official meet time because Sweet Pea insisted on eating BEFORE the race and he was my ride. The whole way he grumbled “That Jughead better not chicken out and lose our White Wyrm,” and “This is why we ate before. To get one last taste of that buffalo sauce they serve at that bar before FP’s legacy-of-a-son doesn’t live up to his title,” also the occasional remark about Jughead being new the the gang and how he doesn’t have the credibility to be driving. Deep down I know Sweet Pea cares. Either way, I was also a bit worried; Jug was entering in hotheaded and partially because “Ms. Northside Girl Next Door” with the pseudo iconic blonde ponytail holding up her undeniably large amount of cliques, helped with the car enhancements. In the end, the motorcycle made it safety to the location without me hitting Sweet Pea for constant talking. 

After we got settled and joined the rest of the bike riding Serpents, I finally took notice of my surroundings. To my right there was the two cars, with the Ghoulie’s on the right and Reggie’s (who I have to remember to complaint him about his beautiful machine once I find out who this “Reggie” was) on the left. Behind me was more Ghoulies in much more tattered cars. Then to the left was a few outcast Serpents and Ghoulies placing bets which I was very surprised to not see Sweet Pea joining in. Directly in front of me was a group of Riverdale students along with a smaller group tucked behind them. 

But what caught my eye was the redhead. Although her skin was pale, it had a pink, almost peach colored undertone. She was sitting on the hood of one of the Riverdale High kid’s vehicle with these short red shorts, a white almost bralet shirt, the tallest pair of heels I’ve ever seen, a red scarf, and a pair of sunglasses. Honestly, I was mostly starting at her long legs that laid against the car. But I couldn’t help but notice her bold red lipstick that looked like it belonged on her, and her’s only, lips. To put in simple terms, she was gorgeous, but something about her seemed dangerous. I couldn’t tell if maybe it was just her or something in the environment, maybe even her life. 

I ended up being dragged into a stupid conversation with Sweet Pea and two others that I honestly don’t recall what it was about. This lasted only 6 minutes until Tall Boy yelled “Alright let’s do this!” 

This gets everyone’s attention along with some proclamations of excitement that I also joined in all the while stealing a few side glances at the hot redhead across the way. To my horror she actually caught me the last time and all my confidence disappeared. I instantly look away and hopped off the bike from behind Sweet Pea to send off the rival boys (really I wanted to escape).


	2. Cha-Cha

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

“Reggie, I know you have a little crush on my girl Josie, and admittedly, although I hate to acknowledge, she has eyes for you too, but she isn’t a normal girl.” I said to Reggie.

“I know, I know.” He replied.

“No Reg, you don’t know. You treat her like the queen that she it. You cherish all women and respect them…” I zone off realizing I was thinking of the events with Nick St. Claire that will always be all too real for me. Reggie took notice too.

“Don’t worry, I’m not like him,” he refers to Nick St. Claire. “And Cheryl, you should have told me. If I would have known, I swear to God I would hav-.”

“Reggie,” I cut him off. “I appreciate it. Really I do. But-.” Then I was cut off but a man who looked a lot like an older, yet slightly more intimidating version of Darko (Gangland Undercover reference). 

I later discovered his name was Tall Boy, who exclaimed “Alright, let’s do this!”

Everyone started shouting and yelling, I no exception, but I do notice a pair of eyes take a quick peek at me. The owner of the glare belonged to a mulatto Serpent with pink streaks in her hair along with the cutest pants ever. Asides from the black laced together pants, she wore a blue crop top with a belly button piercing sitting on a motorcycle behind another Serpent. Seriously need to ask her where she got those pants though. But as soon as I looked at her she turned away. Hmm…

Then the words of the older man trickled in my head. The race was about to start. I unravel the scarf on my neck. I dreamed of this moment. Heavily influenced by Grease (Jason and I obsessed over Grease as children. He always wanted to be a greaser and would often sing out loud. He wasn’t very good but I joined along anyway with my pink fluffy coat pretending I was one of the Pink Ladies.) and the ever so hot scene in Rihanna’s “Shut up and Drive”, this was MY moment. 

As I approach the boys, I see her again, this time walking towards the boys too. No doubt she was attractive but she was going to take my moment. I know. Dramatic much? Yes.

“Uh, I usually do the honors,” she states with a hint of annoyance. What do you expect from a Serpent right?

But because I’m me. And this was an act to live out Jason and I’s childhood desire, I had to do this. It was only right. 

“Not today. Cha-Cha,” I swirled around and followed my state with a “I was born for this moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post all the chapters I’ve finished/prewritten today but fair warning the post will be slow like 1 or 2 a week. I’ll still take comments on what to do next.


	3. Maybe Northsiders Aren’t All That Bad

[Toni’s Perspective]

Of course it had to be her. She had to be dramatic and want to send off the racers. I half want to walk up to her but her presence was so powerful that if I did, I felt like I would just stand, slack jawed. But I’m a Southsider, a Serpent. She, on the other hand, was a Northsider, no member of a gang unless you called Riverdale High as one, which it practically was with the Red Circle appearing. What I did know was that no Northsider, no matter how attractive they are, was going to stop me.

“Uh, I usually do the honors,” I say trying to be as nice as I can sound talking to a Northsider but anything a Serpent does is with venom, especially when It come to your enemies. 

“Not today. Cha-Cha. I was born for this moment.” Really? I mean… really? I run my tongue across my front teeth roughly in response to her audacity. I wanted to argue back but first, it really wasn’t a big deal as I’ve done this before, and second, I knew that it was one of Juggie’s friends, or close acquaintances. And God was she a performance. After the initial scarf drop, I couldn’t help but watch her turn and strut away with people chasing after. Almost like a goddess, Artemis more likely, in battle. 

As the two cars disappeared down the street with everyone else returning to their spots, I walk up to Betty to giver a piece of my mind about her dumping Jughead. 

“Betty Cooper. I just knew it to. Once your little boyfriend finds out who he really belongs to, you would drop him. I tried to warn him but poor boy was just a victim to manipulation that ended when he didn’t present to you as an asset anymore.”

I went off. And it would have kept going until Betty calmly stated: “I love him.”

Anger increases partially because I was confused. “You love him. Then why did you break up with him?” By now I wore my bitch face crossing my arms to disconnect myself from her excuses. 

“I’m keeping him safe. You have to trust me on this. I don’t want to hurt him.” 

I rolled my eyes wanting to avoid the conversation even though I started it. “We’ll see. Where is this Reggie guy?”

“Oh, he is over there,” motioning to the smaller group of Riverdale High kids. “Just to let you know, he has his eyes on someone right now so…”

I let out an unexpected loud chuckle but managed to slip out a “oh trust me, I’m not looking to steal any man.” She obviously didn’t get it but I had more enlightening matters to attend to. 

Honestly it felt weird being around a Northsider who didn’t act like a total preppy dick. Reggie was the person everyone needed in their lives because he brought on real laughter. We commuted for a short period of time until Sweet Pea stole me away. Then a Ghoulie comes running saying the cops are coming. I swear that before he finish, almost everyone was on the bikes and in vehicles and left leaving the Sweet Pea, Riverdale High kids, and I behind. But when Jughead got back and started to warn us, we all left too. Including the intriguing redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll take comments on what should happen next.


	4. An Embarrassing Car Ride Home

[Cheryl Perspective]

After a Ghoulie comes screaming about the cops rounding up the other Ghoulies, both gangs disappeared faster than the Lodge’s credibility after Hiram was arrested (that was too far. Veronica and I have become closer.) Everyone but the girl with the magenta-touched hair and her friend. That was until Archie and Jughead returned. 

“Come on, we gotta go. Right now.” 

The words that come out of his mouth freighted us all. It was unlike him to be commanding especially with his voice quavering with fear. The two Serpents rode off on baby Danny Zuko impressive bike and Reggie, Kevin and I ran off into Keller’s and drove off. We were high on adrenaline. Extremely giddy. I guess when you, the person who doesn’t ever seem real, express a genuine laugh, everyone else finds it as an open door to say whatever they usually just keep in their heads out loud. It started with Kevin.

“Are we not going to talk about the Southside hottie that was practically undressing Cheryl at the race?” Kevin said innocently (or as innocently you can when talking about sex). 

He didn’t know about the incident that happened with St. Claire. Reggie’s attempt to warn Kevin doesn’t go unnoticed as his “subtle” grunt wasn’t very subtle. 

“What?” questioned a fairly confused Keller.

“It’s alright,” I say to try and ease the pressure building in the car threatening to ruin our fun. I put on a smile and leaned forward because I sat in the back with Kevin driving and Reggie in the passenger seat and said “Kevin, I’ve experienced a rather terrifying, humiliating, and scaring interactions with Nick St. Claire as he drugged me and tried to rape me. But Veronica and the PussyCats saw my distress and saved me. I want to live past this even. You didn’t know.”

Silence followed after an “Oh” escape Keller’s mouth. He turned up the radio but Reggie put it back down with a smirk. 

“Kevin, what do you mean a snake was checking out the Phoenix?” He said with a hint of cockiness in his tone. Thank god for Reggie and his inability to remain serious. Even with that, a blush crept up on my face.

“Yes,” Kevin said with the biggest smile dragging out the ‘s’. “The whole time before the race, this girl, her name is Toni, was staring at Cheryl like Ms. Grundy did to… just about any young oblivious boy.”

Reggie and I nearly choked but only Reggie could speak. “A girl! Oh you mean that girl who complimented my car. Toni Topaz. Well kind of. After I told her that I got it to drive girls around-,” he stopped and looked at me then corrected himself “drive a Queen in,” I nodded in approval still holding an obvious blush. “Well she made a comment about my ego shined off the car. Anyway, she seemed chill.”

“And a total bitch. She rudely commented on Betty’s ICONIC ponytail. God I see it now. Two powerful females both with different stories on the opposite side of town. It’s Romeita and Juliet. I ship it. Topum, no too dirty. Teryl, too masculine.” Kevin babbled.

“What?” I finally spoke.

“Ship names” Kevin stated matter-of-factly.

“Guys what?! No!” I attempt to shut them down as Kevin got Reggie to join in. “Guys she’s a Serpent. There is a reason why both Romeo and Juliet committed suicide. I don’t even know her!” I started to yell frustrated.

“So you don’t deny you’re into girls?” Kevin accused. I started to get uncomfortable because it was never a topic associated with Cheryl Blossom, HBIC of the cheer team, holder of a 4.0 GPA, and titled as the girl whose dad killed his own son. Reggie saved the day once again but without the intuitions to save me. 

“Choni?” Reggie yelled to tease me more. 

“YES CHONI!” Kevin agreed. I slumped back into my seat and waited for them to arrive at my residence. Either way, it was a fun ride, especially when I was allowed to express myself and when people weren’t either scared to talk to me or act as if they are walking on eggshells. After that moment with Archie and Veronica singing and when I ran away and cried, I started to realize that these people won’t hurt me. Is this what it feels like to accept having friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments on what’s to come are very much welcomed.


	5. The Sugar Man

[Toni’s Perspective]

“What are the other Serpents saying?” Jughead asked obviously nervous after the events of the day before. We were walking around the school's halls like we always do every morning before class. 

“Some people give you props for challenging the Ghoulies and beating them. Others hate that you cut a deal with Keller because it puts us in bed with the pigs.” I state honestly. 

Juggie was obviously worried but I couldn’t sugarcoat it. When I first met Jughead I knew he was the type of person who likes straightforward answers and thoughts, which is understandable because information doesn’t get jumbled around, everything moves faster, and it doesn’t cause emotion hurt. 

“I didn't…. That was Archie.”

 

“Yeah, I know that and you know that, but some of them don't.”

Then two officers followed by Sheriff Keller with Mr. Phillips in cuffs walk past.

“No, is this another raid?”

“Didn't you hear? They caught the Sugarman.”

Juggie released a sigh and said “no way….wow… I know everyone does wear a mask but… this...hmm.”

He was upset I could tell, but I know he would get over a small betrayal because he still wanted to get his dad back. Either way, I had more pressing matters that kept me up at night. The redhead. 

“Forsythe, who was that redhead at the race?”

“Oh you mean Archie. You’ve already met him though. Why’d you-.”

I cut him off. “No, not Archie. The other one. The girl.”

“Cheryl Blossom?” 

“Blossom? As in the-.”

“Girl whose father killed her brother. Yeah her.”

So not only she is a Northsider, but she’s also a Blossom. Little history on the Blossoms and the Serpents is that they’ve, or Clifford really, gave the Serpents a bad reputation of drug dealers even though we weren’t involved. Hell that's why we had a whole god damn drag race risking not only our White Wyrm but also our name. We’re chances becoming Ghoulies. It’s honestly disgusting. 

Jughead snapped me out of my thoughts. “Why do you want to know? Planning to ask her out?” He said jokingly but didn’t limit himself to a normal chuckle but a full out laugh. I know her father was evil but was she really that bad? I decided to chance it. 

“So what if I am? Is there something wrong with her?”

That stopped him in his tracks. He spun around on one foot and looked at me. I’m still confused but he looks worried. 

“Don’t. Cheryl is someone you don’t mess with. She may seem harmless, hell she is weak and broken, but that’s what anyone dangerous, especially her. Anyway, I doubt she’s gay. Well… I’ve never seen her date anyone but I know she had a crush on Archie this year. It was heavily influenced on false acts of compassion but still.” Then he ended off with a nod and a weird rub on my triceps. “I’m just looking out for you. Please don’t pursue anything.”

I nodded knowing damn well that I was going to. His story was filled with holes making her much more mysterious and interesting. I’m also persistent as hell and if I want something, I knew I was going to get it. But it was to find her, that was the issue. I knew her mansion burned down so I didn’t know where she lived and I wasn’t going to ask Jughead because I knew we wasn’t going to help. I had one option: go to Riverdale High.

“Juggie, I’m not feeling all that well today. I plan on going home after school so I can’t come to help with the paper. Sorry.”

“It’s cool. Betty was coming over anyway with some theories. I think we’ll be fine, get some rest.”

“Mhm.” Just need to get through the school day and get to Riverdale High. I’m going to find Cheryl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s my last prewritten chapter and I left y’all on a cliffhanger...ish. How did I do for my first fic? What should I write about next?


	6. Flyer? More Like The Faller

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

“Ladies in 3….2….1….up!” I ordered as a cue to hoist me up to prepare for both speed and safety while performing any Flyer. 

Because I was so distracted I failed to notice a certain someone sitting on the bench watching. Unfortunately for me, three quarters of the way from being all the way on top, I caught sight of the one and only Toni Topaz and got startled by the unwelcome guest. I shifted my weight too fast causing me and the other Vixens who were holding my ankles to tumble down. 

Pain immediately spread from my ankle to my entire foot and lower half of my leg. I wanted to yell out from anger at the intruder but at the same time I wanted to cry from the pain. I bit down hard on my lower lip while repeatedly clenching my hand in attempt to now grab my ankle and show I’m in pain. With what little confidence and willpower I had left from the fall I attempt to get up only to fall back down grabbing my ankle as a tear slipped. I didn’t care about my image anymore.

The Serpent ran over realizing this but as soon as she got close enough for me to speak loud enough to spew animosity without anybody else hearing the quaver in my voice, I gave her a warning. 

“Get away from me Cretin!”

She stopped in her tracks. It was when I rolled onto my back still holding onto my ankle, that the remainder of my adrenaline wore off and tears poured down my face. Veronica and Josie, my best friend and newest River Vixen, finally noticed the incident and ran over to me. 

“Cheryl! Are you okay?” Josie asked as she started to wipe to tears from my cheek with one of the towels.

I couldn’t speak so I just shook my head. 

“Okay, I’m going to go get the nurse. Is that alright?” 

I nodded gratefully. On normal circumstances I would have declined to not seem weak or for anyone else to see me crying but I couldn’t handle the pain. 

Josie ran out the doors leaving Veronica to continue wiping my face and Toni standing in the same spot as she was when I yelled at her. I started to paw at my shoes in an effort to remove it and relieve some pressure but Veronica stopped me. 

“Hey,” she said softly while she gently removed my hands from my already unknotted laces. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. It could make it worse.” 

I simply nodded again no longer crying. Josie strolled a wheelchair in while the nurse checked on my ankle. By then everyone left asides from Josie and Toni. Betty was there for a while but once she cleaned up the equipment, she left after whispering to Veronica about going to meet Jughead Jones. Veronica was Betty’s ride to practice so she had to drop Betty off and left too. 

I was now more compliant especially when Toni, with the help of Josie, lifted me up and helped me in the wheelchair. I was transported outside and into the passenger side of Toni’s truck (or whoever the truck really belonged too) because Mayor McCoy’s car couldn’t fit three people and a wheelchair. I was off to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can influence how the story goes. Leave a comment below. 
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> Am I the only one who doesn’t believe Cheryl genuinely has a crush on Josie? I seriously think she caught an insane case of Knight In Shining Armor Syndrome. Thoughts?


	7. BurgerKing3 And Tpaz

[Toni’s Perspective]

“Umm what would you like to listen too? I don’t know what you like so….” I attempt to make conversation. 

Silence (well asides from the occasional sniffle on her end). I turn it to a random station but lowered the volume. There was no reason for it but maybe so I can hear her because I was too scared to look. 

From the corner of my eye I can see her hovering her injured foot over the plastic mat too afraid to put it down. I can see her swipe at her eyes every time tears threaten to emerge. I can see her rapidly tapping her fingers on her thigh now going along with the music. Like the silence, she was uncomfortable. Maybe because her image broke not twenty minutes earlier. Maybe because her posture was causing her leg to cramp. Or maybe, the most possible option, was that she was sitting vulnerably in a vehicle not only trapped with a Serpent, but a stranger. 

I did something risky. Something that would probably earn me another unfavorable nickname. I laid my hand on hers stopping it from fidgeting and offering an acknowledgment that I care. Although she tensed up, I found success in myself for earning a brief glance in my direction. I took this as an invitation to slowly circle the back of her pale hand with my thumb until she began to relax. Unfortunately the hospital was surprisingly close to school and the moment ended too soon. 

“Stay right here, I’ll get the chair.” I said as I leaned on the passenger window.

“No.”

I head snapped back in surprise of hearing her voice.

“Just help me up.” She continued.

I know what she wanted. She wanted to just limp right in without help but I wasn’t going to let her be stubborn. In addition, I also took off my Serpent jacket to avoid stares.

So I wrapped her arm over my shoulder and helped her get inside. I think she knew I wasn’t going to let her walk herself no matter how much she tried because she didn’t complain. 

Once inside I sat her down and helped her fill out her paperwork. It wasn’t until she was being checked out that we got separated. It went a little like this:

“Where are your parents ?” The nurse asked Cheryl.

“I- I don’t know.” She said quietly.

“Have they been contacted?”

“Uh no.”

“I can’t help you yet unless I know there was an attempt to contact someone.”

“I’m with her.” I tried to step in. 

“And your relation with the patient?” The nurse asked quizzically.

“Umm,” I give her a nervous glance too afraid to toss around the label but tried anyway. “I’m her friend.”

“I need contact with the family.”

“It’s okay,” Cheryl said with enough false reassurance that she seemed honest. She then unlocks her phone and hands it to me. “You can text them while I’m getting checked out.”

When I got back and scrolled through her contacts I discovered 3 “Blossoms”. There was a Penelope Blossom, a Jay Jay Blossom, and a Clifford Blossom. I found the use of formal names for her parents offsetting. There was obviously something going on if her dead brother gets a nickname but they don’t even get a “Mother” or “Dad”. I decided to not text either but instead added my contact as “Blossom” and text myself through her phone to look like her parents were contacted. 

After thirty minutes of playing Solitaire, watching the cooking channel on the hospital TV and looking through random drama filled magazines, I decided to text Jughead to tell him all the details partially because I know he hurt the worst of it from Betty. After all, I didn’t listen to his advice and look where it got me. 

Tpaz: oh Sweet, burger loving Jughead. The boy who doesn’t gloat about being a wise all knowing man. I messed up

BurgerKing3: I told you so

Tpaz: So youve heard

BurgerKing3: First thing betts told me

BurgerKing3: I wanted to find amusement out of Cheryl Blossoms preppy failure but all I could wonder was “why is toni fucking topaz stalking a Northsider” (okay I did laugh)

Tpaz: hahaha

Tpaz: okay I admit. I disobeyed direct orders from FP’s infamous son. And I messed up. 

BurgerKing3: honestly I expected that. I just didn’t think youd literally cause a girl to fall head over heels for you. 

Tpaz: wow….okay 

BurgerKing3: Betty wants to know about any updates on cheryl.

Tpaz: She was in shock for most of the drive but is getting checked out now. Keep yall posted

As soon as I closed my phone a doctor walks to the waiting room with Cheryl following behind in a hefty brace. Cheryl seemed to have looked around, almost scared, for her parents. Her face showed shock and relief when she saw me still there standing up. 

“The Blossom family?” The doctor questioned me as he kept looking around. 

“Oh they are coming to pick her up right now.” I replied.

I see Cheryl’s face turn again back to scared until I gave her a wink unknowingly to the doctor as he took one last scan at her charts. 

“Oh well then, she has a Grade 2 sprained ankle. She needs to keep it elevated when resting and apply ice. She’ll be down for about 4 to 8 weeks. All of the information is on this sheet and when she gets her next check-up we’ll establish our next moves. Can you give this to her parents?”

“Yes sir. Thank you.”

We left the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give y’all another chapter ahead of time. Don’t want to disappoint.


	8. The Jungle Book

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

Toni was kind. She helped me through both doors and onto my bed all the while carrying my “Just in case” crutches. I appreciated it especially because it was obvious that she didn’t know how to deal with me. But I’m Cheryl Blossom. And my reputation needs to be saved. 

“Are you going to elevate my ankle Ms. Kaa?” I said while raising my eyebrow for emphasis on my power. 

She raised both of her’s at the request like she couldn’t believe what she heard.

“Sure thing Shere Khan.” She quipped with a smirk and proceeded to get one of my throw pillows and prop up my foot. 

She was gentle. Her hands were soft yet cold as they came in contact with my skin giving me goosebumps. I involuntarily shiver. 

“I didn’t think people like you knew the classics.” I say challenge and trying to diminish the lasting feeling of her hands on my leg. 

“I didn’t think people like you could shiver. Aren’t you cold blooded and all?” 

I was impressed. Not many people could deliver or even would deliver such a good comeback to me.

“Imma get you ice.” She said. When she got to the door, she turned and did a fake curtsy and ended with a “My lady.”

As soon as she did, I could help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is short but the event ended. I couldn’t add more. The next chapter is going to be published in 5ish minutes.


	9. Bitterness And Dissatisfaction

[Toni’s Perspective] 

As soon as I closed her door, all of my confidence and risen giddiness diminished. It was as if her room and the rest of the house were two different dimensions. Yes her room didn’t look inviting, he’ll it was the total opposite. It was dark with with splashes of red along with black. It was gothic. But she created a humorous and welcoming atmosphere to contrast and overpower the physical environment. But as soon as I left, the air got cold. The remainder of the house was like the walls oozed bitterness and dissatisfaction. 

I walk around a bit until I found the kitchen. The place looked untouched by everything. It was spotless. Not a speck of dust. I look around and found a ice bag in a cabinet then opened the freezer to collect ice. But as I was in the process of getting ice, someone cleared their throat. 

“Um, who do you think you are and why are you in my house.” Penelope Blossoms asked.

I turned around so fast in fright that some ice cubes fell out of the bag and broke on the ground near our feet. 

“Uh, I’m… uh, Cheryl’s friend. I’m getting ice for her.” I stuttered. 

“No, Cheryl doesn’t have friends.” She stated so casually. 

I scrunched up my eyebrows I’m confusion.

“I mean, she doesn’t have friends over.”

I didn’t believe her attempt to save herself.

“Why does she need an ice bag?” Mrs. Blossom asked.

“She is in some pain from practice.”

“She will be okay.”

“Umm yes ma’am.” I say as I put the bag down. 

She lead me to the corner of the hall and walked me out the door. I didn’t like it. Penelope gave me a weird feeling. I had to get back in there.

I drove down the nearest drug store and bought a small bag of ice, some ice cream, and plastic spoons. I told myself it was Jughead and I but I knew my true intentions. Then drove back to Cheryl’s parking the truck down the street and walked to the house so Mrs. Blossom didn’t hear me. All I had to do was get in somehow. 

But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try and get one more chapter done today, for the week. 
> 
> Leave comments below for what you want to come next. I want this story to be ours.


	10. Doc?!

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

It’s been 25 minutes since I heard mother kicking out Toni. I was alone. I extended my arm and stretch as far as I could to grab my phone from the nightstand to discover it wasn’t there. I must have forgotten to get it back from Toni. 

I sighed in boredom and loneliness. Deciding to not pity myself any longer (really I decided to just suppress my feelings like normal), I rolled off my bet and changed into a plain white T-shirt and my Riverdale High School Spirit shorts that I received from Cheer Camp. It was also one of the few items of clothes I could fit over the brace without having to remove the whole thing. 

Just as I sat on my bed preparing to swing my legs back up, I heard repetitive thumps on my window. Thinking it was just the wind, I put my bad leg on the pillow. Then it happened again following a whisper. 

“Cheryl!”

I pause. The knocking repeatedly. After a few struggling seconds to get back on my feet, I limp around my bed to the window and opened it. It was her. Of course. Toni Topaz. 

“About time.” She said smiling wide all the while struggling to get in through the window. 

“Why are you- what are you doing?” I gave her a hash whisper as I grabbed her arm to help her in.

“The doctor said you needed ice.” She said like it was obviously while holding a plastic bag up in the air. 

She wore a face of innocence. Proudly present it like a child showing their mother their crafts they created in kindergarten (or what I believe is that. I never experienced the feeling but I could see it on Jason’s face when he gave mother a hand traced turkey for thanksgiving.) 

I wanted to say something witty. To belittle her. But I couldn’t. I felt weird. Like I wanted to hug her and just laugh my head off. I couldn’t help but let out a light, but genuinely chuckle at the sight. With one last tug, she was in. 

She set down the bag along with my phone and helped me back into bed. Then she took me out of my big brace and stuck the smaller one I received from the doctor on my foot and last my ankle. I couldn’t help but grimace at the sight of my ankle. It was swollen and slightly discolored with splotches of grey, green and purple. Only when she made sure it was on appropriately, did she put ice on it with her pink flannel that she untied from her waist to put underneath to collect the condensation. 

I, the patient and her, the best nurse. 

I was being cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for this week. Have fun guys. Remember to leave comments down below. I try to reply to them all.


	11. Footloose

[Toni’s Perspective]  
After I finished getting her foot propped up and iced, I reached over mischievously and grabbed the second bag. I put one hand in the bag and just have her a look as if to say “I dare you to ask me what’s in the bag”. I wanted to get her attention.  
Surely enough, she did.

“What?”

“I come bearing a gift.” 

I pulled on out. Strawberry Ice Cream. My favorite next to mint chocolate chip. I saw her eyes widen a little but went back into a squint to hide her excitement. A glimmer appeared in her beautiful brown eyes that were no longer red from crying. 

“Hm...Strawberry is not my forte. I’m more of a classic-” 

“Vanilla?” I say cockily with a smirk as I pulled out the other container of vanilla ice cream and held up two spoons.

“Hm… she said as she rolled her eyes. I knew she wasn’t annoyed. 

She was laying down eating her ice cream and I was painting her toe nails looking up every once in awhile to look at the screen playing Footloose, the second movie we watched after Grease. I had 2 more toes left before I was finished. Giving each one special attention and blowing on them to help them dry faster. 

“Servent? Fetch me a blanket would you?” Petty Cheryl was back.

I whipped around fast. Partially out of annoyance from her statement, and partially because she hadn’t spoke in a while and I forgot she was that. It started me.

“You’re kidding me right? I took care of you and I get this?” I say out loud in disbelief. 

“No. Blanket. Pronto.”

I gave her an annoyed look then quipped teasingly: “Say the magic word.”

“Please.”

“Thank you.”

I get up and start to look for a blanket. After a few glances around the room, I found a throw on a chair in the corner. I start to pick it up when Cheryl spoke.

“Julianne Hough still looks good to this day.”

“Damn straight,” I replied pulling the throw off the chair and walking back over towards her. “She’s one sexy lady.”

Cheryl scrunched her eyebrows and nose then raise on in realization. I lay the blanket on her when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs fast. Cheryl and I looked at each other in a panic. 

“Hide!” She yelled.

Almost as if on cue, I threw myself onto the floor and rolled under her bed as Penelope entered the room. 

“This room is filthy. Clean it up Cheryl.”

“Yes mommy.” She said in a freighted tone. 

I hated it. I handed the tone. I hated the atmosphere. I was scared for her. She was a girl with fight. But now, hearing her voice quavering in fear, I knew she needed someone.

“And what possibly happened to your leg?” Penelope questioned harshly.

“I fell during practi-.” She tried to explain herself but was cut off by a slap across her face. 

I heard enough and rolled from underneath the bad planning to stop the abuse. But as soon as I dot up and looked a Penelope, I froze. What was I supposed to do? It seemed as if as soon as I got up, my mind went blank. I didn’t know why I was there. 

“Toni go. Please go.” Cheryl warned me. 

I was still paralyzed staring at Penelope until she started to make her way towards me. 

“TONI!” She pleaded. 

I glanced at her and saw how scared she was. I finally started to become more animated and jumped through the window that I entered and ran to the truck when I landed.

I felt bad that I left her in that dangerous house. I sent her a text too afraid to call her. I drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Not my best work. But I needed to end this scene and move to the next with other characters. Please Comment.


	12. My Personal Aid

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

It was a Friday after school when I was sitting on the bench with one other River Vixen during practice, that I was approached by my “honorary” aid (Kevin) for the time being to make sure I can walk to class because he was an Office Aid for the school and our classes were always close together or are the same ones. Even though I was injured, I am still the captain and I pulled the other Vixen who got a swollen and bruised knee from my fall, out of practice. I needed her to heal up because we had a competition coming up and she was an important member of the formation because I had to move Veronica to fill in my spot with Josie as the head of my other flyer. 

“Ah, the least annoying member of the Scooby-Doo gang.” I saw looking straight at Veronica and Betty when Kevin sat down. They rolled their eyes.

“Imma take that because your hurt and probably high on pain meds.” Kevin stated. “Anyway, Coach Clayton cancelled football practice due to the lightning so I invited Moose to watch you guys. You know…because he got shot and stuff. He just wants to hangout. And… yeah.” He said hesitantly. 

“Kevin Keller sounds like he has a crush on the former Black Hood target and victim to assault, straight man Moose.” I say with mocking disbelief. 

Kevin choked back a laugh. 

“Yeah, straight man. Your gaydar broken.”

“Keller outing people. Never thought I’d see the day. Isn’t that like against the “code” or what not?” I slapped him jokingly on the shoulder. 

“It’s only against the code if you out someone to a straight person.” He implied.

It took me a minute to comprehend what he said. 

“What?!”

“You’re gay right?”

“No!”

“Awe come on Cheryl. My gaydar isn’t off. Well, maybe you're like bi. Either way, the whole Toni Topaz thing and the fact that she took you to the hospital.” He slowed down as he noticed I was looking down on embarrassment. “I’m just saying.” He held his hands up to surrender. 

I sighed. 

Moose finally appeared. Him and Kevin start the talk about god knows what and I continued to command my girls. Giving them an easy day today because Kevin added another issue to my mental filing cabinet. My sexuality. 

After practice was over, I waited in the locker room so I can lock up when the last girl leaves. But as I was getting up to do my final checks, Josie walked up to me. 

“Hey girl,” She said in her trademark soft voice. “Reggie invited me to hangout at this festival they have in the next town over, Greendale.”

“Yes…?” I questioned trying to get her to move on.

“Well he is inviting some friends that he said I don’t know. And I’m free tonight because Val is still sick. So I was wondering if you would like to go so I won’t be clinging onto Reggie? Oh and Melody is coming too.”

“Yeah Josie, you know I’ll do anything for you.”

“Thank you so much, I know it is last minute. You’re the best.” She said as she hugged me.

“That’s what best friends are for.”

“I’ll pick you up at 6. It’s a little bit of a ride.”

And with that she was gone and I was on my way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been too long and I have y’all one chapter two weeks ago. Sorry. But merry late Christmas. Imma try and give y’all more today though. Please comment below.


	13. I Don’t Know How You Keep Talking Me Into Doing Dumb Stuff

[Toni’s Perspective]

Somehow Sweet Pea always drag me into this random shitty events. This time it is a small concert down on a even smaller beach in Greendale with artists that nobody has ever heard of with the invite opening to some Northside Riverdale High kids. There is no problem with them but a lot of them are conceded and too “perfect”. Some are pretty chill like Reggie who I learned would be invited. 

Ona. Side note, at least Sweet Pea has great taste in music. We took the truck because it was 31 outside and windy so we had our stereo. He blasts popular rock songs the whole way. 

“Why you look so annoyed?” Sweet Pea said in a snarky manner.

“I always wonder why I always follow everything you say. You’re going to get me killed.” 

“Hmm…,” he removed one hand off the steering wheel and tapped his chin while looking at me with a Cheshire Cat smile. Then in a mocking southern accent he said : “Now darling, if you come home one more time with that… that boy over there… I swear to God himself.”

“Sir don’t worry about it, we weren’t doing anything Hoss.” I said imitating Sweet Pea. 

You see, Sweet Pea and I have known each other for a while now. We didn’t become close until middle school. One night, the first time Sweet Pea talked me into sneaking in the White Wyrm one night. Long story short, we downed one bottle of alcohol a piece (don’t remember what) and got caught. Tall Boy and someone else drove us to my uncle’s place. They didn’t tell him that we were drunk so As I was being lectured, Sweet Pea tried to defend me. But we were so out of it to care. We talk about it all the time but we’re both stingy on the details so the story changed all the time.

“Son I wasn’t talking to you. Say what’s your name sweet pea? He said still mocking my uncle.

“Sweet Pea. My name is Sweet Pea.” I barely got out while rolling with laughter. 

“No no no, that’s now how it went down,” he said in his normal voice struggling to get a word in with each breath as he chuckled along. “Remember when you tried pushing me and broke his astray first.”

“It was his beer.”

“Was it?”

“Hell I don’t know.” Then once we got our breath back I said “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked.

“For this. I missed this. It just seemed that after we got thrown into the Serpents that we kind of split up. And for forcing me to have fun.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“I am too.”

Then “The Sky Is A Neighborhood” by Foo Fighters came on we couldn’t help but shout it at the top of our lungs. We pulled up around the end of the song but kept singing annoying the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very welcoming chapter. Please comment.


	14. Just Dance With Me

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

One thing Josie failed to mention was that the festival was on a beach. A sandy beach. A if-Cheryl-steps-foot-on-the-sand-it-will-get-stuck-in-her-brace-and-be-itchy-and-impossible-to-remove beach. Therefore, I was car bound.

For the first 35 minutes Josie stayed with me but I saw how much she wanted to hangout with the others that I told her to go away as much as I wanted the company. I closed my door because it started to get chilly but kept the drivers side open to hear the music. I zoned out after a bit when checking my phone because honestly I was bored. My prayer for entertainment were answered when someone entered through the drivers side door with a sigh.

“Why are you sitting in here and missing out on all the fun?” Toni said with a hit of sarcasm on ‘fun’. 

I gave her an annoyed look then lifted my foot up to show her my brace.

“I present to you ‘my reason for missing out on all the fun’” I say.

“Mmm..” Was all she gave me as she just stared straight nodding her head.

It was quiet for a second. A good quiet, but still quiet. Then Toni spoke up again. 

“This music is crap.”

“Mhmm”

Then more silence. 

Toni murmured something to herself, rapidly tapping a finger on her half drunk beer bottle, leaned forward, downed the reminisce of the bottle, chucked it out the car, closed the door, and then plugged her phone into the car. After a bit of fiddling with her phone (and some curious glances from me) music started playing.

“Come on. Isn’t this song so much better then the one outside?” She asked whilst dancing in her seat while bearing a contagious smile.

I tired hiding my smile but the urge one out. 

“Yeah. Yeah I guess.”

“You guess? No this is great. Now I need you have fun and dance. Dance with me!” 

She grabbed ahold of my hands and swung them around laughing. And god is she beautiful. Her hair. Her hair with the pink streaks that shine brighter when the sparks fly off the fire pit across the way reflecting on the window. 

I started laughing harder. Then she got out of the car and layer her jacket with the trademark Southside Serpent icon on the sand. Pulled me out so I was standing on it. 

“What are you doing?” I said whilst giggling. I was giddy again. Cheryl being giddy is a dangerous game. 

She leaned back into the car and raised up the volume in an attempt to drown out the admittedly horrendous music being played by the band.

“You aren’t dancing with me and I will not try to take that to offense so maybe, just maybe, you like to dance in a bigger space. And if you don’t dance then I’ll know that you don’t like me or maybe my dance moves. So please….” she raises her hand towards me. “Just dance with me.”

I gave her my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been too long and I’m so sorry.


	15. Signs Of The Times

[Toni’s Perspective]

“So please... just dance with me.” I say as I extend on arm to the nervous girl.

Those last four words fought to stay down in my throat. I thought the alcohol would suppress my inhibitions already but I feel the most sober I’ve felt all night. My hand is shaking and my chin quivers. It happens when I’m nervous. I watch her glance from my hand to my face and back again. Then she finally accepts it. 

I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding and wiped my other hand on my shorts to remove the sweat. And we danced.

Every feeling I could feel crashed back onto me. First I started to feel tipsy (little too late to the party eh beer?). Then my confidence flooded back in. 

First I held her hands to coax her out of her shell and force her to have fun and dance. Then I was dancing around her and even jumped on the hood of the car. 

It was her eyes and smile that gave me a weird feeling inside my stomach. I was new and I didn’t know if I liked the feeling. I decided to chalk it up to my sudden intake of beer and immediate movement afterwards but I knew it wasn’t that.

“Oh my god I’m so tired” I say panting as I fall into the sand.

“I am too. My ankle is killing me.” She laid down next to me be made sure her brace was still on top of my jacket. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have have made you dance with your foot all injured and stuff.” I said turning my head to glance at her. She was watching the stars. But the moon’s reflections lit up her pale skin and allowing her eyes to shimmer. My own twinkling star.

“I am old enough to make my own decisions,” she scoffed. “And besides, how can I say no when you laid your jacket down like I’m a helpless damsel that can’t walk over a puddle because it will ruin my shoes. I didn’t know you were such a hopeless romantic.” She finally looked at me.

“Okay first, seeing as you so desperately needed me the other day when I was your personal servant, I didn’t think you had the capability to be independent. And you are a Blossom. Don’t everything you do like heavily influenced to maintain the perfect image? Like yelling at me?”

“You have a point.”

“Cheryl Blossom agreeing with a Serpent? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Yeah well it’s been a good night. But me yelling at you was more influenced by pain. Sorry about that anyway.” 

I broke eye contact and finally looked into the stars. She followed suit.

“No, it’s okay. I would have done the same. Anyway where was I? Oh. Second, you are a damsel in distress because you actually can’t step in the sand.” She nodded in agreement. “And third, I am so not a hopeless romantic.”

“Are too!” She sat up quick as if she was offended. 

“Am not!” I yell back also sitting up and crossing my legs.

“Who, especially a Southsider excluding Jughead, puts there hand on a Northsider they never met?”

“Someone is trying to comfort a sniffling injured girl.” I say in defense. 

“Okay, but what about the ice cream, or the willingness to watch old cheesy romance movies, or saying some sappy monologue in attempt to get me to dance?” She questioned slowly growing a smile as she thought of more reasons. 

“Okay! Okay! I get it.” I say at a laugh. “So maybe I have a little thing for you. You can’t deny that your hot and honestly have a much better and genuine personality then many people would actually think. And you’re not complaining are you?”

She started to blush hard. I didn’t realize what I said until it was too late. Admittedly, my cheeks felt like they were on fire. She broke the silence. 

“I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not complaining.” She moved so that she was directly in front of me. “I know we barely know one another but it feels good to have someone that cares for me and takes their time out of their day to bring me ice cream or make sure I’m having fun.” I place my hand on her knee but she takes ahold of it with her hand and repeatedly squeezes it absentmindedly, showcasing her fear of opening up. 

“Hey,” I offer my other hand to hold the one that wasn’t occupied. “If you ever need anybody for anything, you can contact me.”

“Thank you.”

We stayed this way until a huge gush of wind blew our way. Because she couldn’t walk in the sand, we couldn’t sit near the fire. Instead, we sat in the back of the car after turning the music down and closing the doors. 

Harry Styles’s “Signs of the Times” started to play. From that point on, I remembered we made small talk until I yawned. Honestly I was exhausted. 

“Here.” She said as she scooted closer to me. 

I rested my head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. I may have a small time jump coming up.


	16. Welcoming Committee

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

Someone gently nudged my shoulder stirring me awake. It was a familiar voice that called my name. Looking in the voice’s direction, I see none other than Josie and the other serpent was hanging out with Toni at the race. 

“Hey girl, we’re at you house, it’s time for you and your friends to get some real sleep.” Josie said softly giving Toni a quick glance. 

With a small yarn and the sudden awareness of Toni leaning on me still fast asleep, I responded “Yeah, just umm, Toni.”

“Here I got her, she’s coming with me anyway.” The Serpent boy said as he went around to the other side of the car and picked her up bridal style. “Oh, I’m Sweet Pea by the way.” He said with a wink before he walked away with Toni in his arms.

I rolled my eyes and got up. Giving the Pussy Cats a hug and saying goodbye to Reggie, I went into my residence. 

…

After a week along with our short, yet displeasing winter break (but I did get my brace off and was cleared for Cheer), I had to return to school. I was already in a mood when the intercom announced that Southside High was closed down and the students, along with the infant Serpents were coming to stay at my school. In addition to my mothers…..recent job, I now have to deal with a Serpent, who helped with my brother’s cover up walking the streets and his minions in my school. Along with Toni, who hasn’t talked to me since the concert. 

“Cheryl?” Midget asked with full concern.

“Hell no! My home life is like a Dickensian nightmare. I won’t have school turn into one too.” I yell calling attention of the other Vixens. I grab my duffel bag and leave to find Reggie, the only other person who cares about the schools reputation. Of course for his own reasons like scout appeal to bring in scholarships for basketball. 

“Cheryl!” 

I turned around with a smile knowing it was the boy I was looking for. Reginald. 

“Yes?” I asked innocently but holding a mischievous smirk telling him I knew what he was here for.

“We need to do something. And since you’re the queen of dramatic entrances and lowering self-esteem, I figure we can sent in a “Welcoming Committee”. He said putting air quotes on “Welcoming Committee”. Sometimes he can speak with intellect but everytime it does it still surprises me. 

I raised my eyebrows in approval. “But first, let me change.” With that, and a short wardrobe change, we made our entrance. 

With Vixens and Bulldogs behind us, I made an announcement. “Stand down Eva Peron!”

Rounding the corner, Jughead muttered something beyond my hearing followed by Veronica rebutted “Cheryl. No one invited Fascist Barbie to the party.”

“Wrong Veronica. No one invited Southside scum to our school.” I turned to direct my attention towards the invading students. “Listen up Ragamuffins. I will not allow Riverdale High’s above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with underachievers. So please do us all a favor and find some other school to debase with your hard scrabble ways.” I was just about to leave when some unexpected voices up. 

“Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face.”

Only one person would have the nerve to say that to me. With an all to recognizable spunk, I knew it was the one and only, Toni Topaz. 

“Happily, Queen of the Buskers.” I noted as Sweet Pea, a rather clean cut Serpent, and Jughead stood behind her as if she was the leader. 

Archie, being the good samaritan that he is, broke the party down with the help of Principal Weatherbee when Reggie threatened to finish off their brawl. 

There was no win or loss but rather the beginning of an exposition. Southside High and Northside High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic does take place in an alternative universe to an extent. Some events will coincide with the show, however. Don’t worry, they still like each other. It just can’t be Cheryl or Toni without one liners and power play.


	17. Secluded Library Extension

[Toni’s Perspective]

After fifth period, I decided I had enough of socializing with the preppy locals. I take a short stop at a vending machine to grab some Oreos and made my way down the hall. Not half way down, did I see Cheryl Blossom looking through her locker. I made my approach. With a patterned knock on her locker door, she looked my way for a brief second before roller her eyes and looking back.

“Why does it seem like I’m the only one putting effort in this relationship?” I asked with cockiness. 

“Relationship?” She questioned still facing her locker but arching a brow.

“Yeah, we can call ourselves friends if you want to keep us on the ‘D.L.’”

“First,” she closed her locker to finally look at me (or rather stare me down). “We are just mere friends. Second, why are you trying to be a flirt? Didn’t you just challenge me to fight you earlier?”

“Yes.” I say casually.

“Yes?” She questions confusingly. 

“Yes.”

Then I started to walk away. I could hear her rummaging and trying to catch up to me. 

“So that’s it? She asked.

“Yep.”

She grunts in frustration.

“Where are we going?”

“To find a secluded place away from some of these northerners. But you’re welcomed to join. I have Oreos.” I say as I pointed the open package towards her. She takes one but doesn’t eat it.

After a bit of a walk, we discovered a small computer lab room that was an extension to the library. I throw my bag down on the ground and sat in one of the swivel chairs and kicked my feet up on another. Cheryl, on the other hand, set her bag down carefully on the table and sat in a chair. 

“I don’t think I should be see with a Ser-.” She started before I cut her off.

“I won.” I stated as if it didn’t mean anything in particular. 

“Won what?”

“A: You called me a friend, B: although you want to pretend you don’t, you like the idea of ‘us’. Because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have willingly followed me. Therefore, I win.” I finish with a bit of a cookie.

See this was me being a tease. Pushing buttons to show my power and also being a flirt. But it backfired. I forgot she also like to be in control. 

She got up and grabbed her bag all in one motion and left. 

“Cheryl!” I called out after I choked down the cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There HAS to be trouble in paradise, or else the story will be a bit boring. Can’t wait for the next episode. And the musical too.


	18. Cupid’s Arrow Of Love

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

Admittedly, I had no real reason to hate her. But,.... GOD. She just has to be her. It’s infuriating that she can control me like that. I’m supposed to have all the power. I delegated myself to be the HBIC after all. And nobody opposed (asides from Veronica of course). 

I decided to head to class early so she couldn’t find me anywhere else. When I walk into English, Kevin waves me over.

“Oh my god, did you hear about the Southside High students coming here? It’s like putting Heidi Montag and Lauren Conrad in one room. Just negative tension.” He said excitedly.

“Kevin, it’s almost sixth period, I’ve seen them all day you ignorant thesp.” I snapped.

He turned to face forwards and opened and closed his mouth multiple times before getting up and switching spots.

As much as I would have enjoyed this win, for it shows my power and ruthlessness, I actually felt bad. With a small sigh, I grabbed my pen and notebook for class. Soon everyone else filed in. 

…

I couldn’t focus on my work because of what I did to Keller. Maybe if it was someone like Tina or Valerie, but it was Kevin Keller, the boy who does nothing wrong (asides from his tactics in getting men. A moment of weakness that I understand from my Archie incident). But thankfully, class finally ended. 

I get up to pack the remaining items on my table and work my way over to Kevin only to be stopped by Betty Cooper, my cousin. 

“Hello cousin.” I beamed with a false smile.

“Just because I don’t have anything on you right now, doesn’t mean I can’t expose you. What you did to Kevin was wrong.”

My face shifted to anger until I thought of a previous blackmail attempt. 

“Relax Regina, I was going to apologize. He is the only good member of Scooby-Doo gang. And besides, don’t think you can control me anymore, because although you don’t have anything on me, I know someone who would be livid to hear about her best friend and boyfriend sharing a kiss of passion. Now step aside cardigan.”

Her face turned into a scowl but she complied. 

“Cheryl.” He acknowledged me.

“Keller, I want to apologize for snapping at you. I was expressing my frustration from someone else on you, which wasn’t appropriate.” I said sincerely.

“Apology accepted.” He said with a growing grin while patting the seat next to him. I sat down.

“So Kevin, how's your attempt at Moose?” I try and make conversation.

“Faltering. He’s sweet don’t get me wrong and the sex is okay but he’s with Midge.”

I nod.

“But, I meet this one boy, another Southsider, a Serpent, his name is Fogarty, but everyone calls him Fangs. So maybe I’ll try for him. How’s Toni?”

I have a heavy sigh. 

“That bad?” He asked now fully facing me to give me his whole attention.

“It’s just- I don’t know,” I started to mess with my pen and “drawing” on my lap to hide my nervous fidgeting. “She’s great, like amazing. She- she cares about me and puts me first.” I started messing with the clicker on the pen now.

“And how does she make you feel?” Kevin asked seriously but mischievously although I don’t pick up on it. 

I start to “draw” again but a little bit faster.

“Umm… well, when I’m with her I always feel giddy and like I don’t know what to say. And it’s troubling because she outsmarts me and always has the last one liners and it’s just- ugh.”

“Afraid to break it to you Cher,” he started with a shit-eating grin. “But you have a thing for her.”

“I-I” I stammered with a growing blush very apparent on my checks.

“And you got hit hard with Cupid’s arrow of love.”

I looked down to hide my face only to see the harsh reality of what I did. I wrote, in pen, all over my jeans. I looked up in shook.

“Kevin!”

“Oh Cheryl!” He yelled. 

“What do I do?”

“Text Toni!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, long chapter and more Kevin.


	19. Locker Combo: 3-32-17

[Toni’s Perspective]

I’m speed walking down the hall looking at everything door number to find the classroom when I finally see the numbers: 103. I come barging in to see Cheryl and Kevin sitting at a table.

“Guys-,” I say slightly out of breath. “God I’m out of shape. What’s the problem?”

Cheryl and Kevin exchanged glances before she turns around and opens her mouth to speak only to be cut off my Kevin. 

“We have a fashion 911. Code Cheryl had an accident.”

“Kev!” Yelled Cheryl in shocked disbelief while hitting him on his arm earning him holding it.

“Ow Cheryl, gotta hit so hard? I think I’m going to get a red hand print.”

I’m staring at the duo dumbfounded.

“Why did you text me “Help!!!! It’s an emergency! Come quick!”?”

“Because,” She said standing up and motioning towards one lap. “Of this.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Well uh… what do you want me to do?”

“Can you get my skirt from my locker? It’s the top middle locker in the center of the room. The combo is 3-32-17. It’s right-left-right and go over the zero every time. Okay?”

I was totally lost. I already forgot her locker combination and the turns seemed a little extra. But I needed to make up for what I did so I obliged. Nodding my head, I raced out of the classroom and to the locker room. 

As I walk in, I couldn’t help but admire the cleanliness of it compared to the one at Southside High. The lockers had fresh red paint that hasn’t been chipped and it didn’t smell musty and lacked in mildew. 

After a bit of walking around, I found her locker. I started to fumble around with the lock but gave up when it wouldn’t open. So, going back to my rebellious stages with Sweet Pea, I took out two of my bobby-pins and picked the lock (which is much harder than it seems when the lock was so small). When I did get it open, I looked inside to see that she had an entire new outfit for the ready. I grabbed the black skirt, put it in my bag, and left to go back to the class. 

Kevin and Cheryl stared at me impatiently as I entered and tossed the skirt to her. 

“You owe me 2 bobby-pins.” I started casually. 

“You picked my locker?” She asked astonished.

“Don’t I get a thank you now?”

With a sigh (and a smile), she said “Thank you.”

“No problem.” I replied and returned the smile. 

Kevin picked up on the interaction and cleared his throat.

“Okay imma just- uh- watch the door. And- uh- leave you kids alone. Come get me when you’re finished. 

An with that, he flees off to be security. And Cheryl immediately started stripping. Admittedly, I stared. I was shamefully checking her out, something I try not make obvious but was failing. My eyes moved down her long, toned legs that I have a HUGE thing for. And the further they moved down, the wider my mouth was opening. I make fun of the boys all the time when Sweet Pea talked about how hot a girl is or how Fangs glamorizes some boy’s abs are. But now… now I see why. Because the girl before me was undeniably gorgeous and sexy.

“You’re drooling.” Cheryl states as if it was nothing but you can see the growing smirk form.

I wiped around my mouth only to realize that she was just teasing me. I smile and give off a small laugh trying to look smug but a blush grows upon my check. 

“What can I say? I like the view.”

Breaking the moment was a knock on the door and it slowly creaking open to a small crack.

“Everyone decent?” questioned Kevin.

“Yes.” Cheryl responded. 

Kevin poked his head through the door.

“Good, Weatherbee is making his rounds. We gotta go or we’ll be in huge trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale seems too far away. Excited though.


	20. Just A Little Sleepy That’s All

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

It’s was 6 pm on a Thursday and the sun was setting when I received a text from the other side of my bed. I rolled over and glared at the screen. It was too bright because I was focusing on my textbook so I had to squirt to see. It was a message from Toni.

Ms. Kaa: So Cheryl…

I scrunch my face in confusion. After a second of processing, I start to type.

Bombshell: Toni?

The reply was instant. As if she was waiting nearby.

Ms. Kaa: Thought you weren’t going to reply for a second.

Bombshell: someone’s nervous.

Ms. Kaa: *both hands raised* okay you got me. Wait.

Ms. Kaa: 2 seconds

Incoming call from Ms. Kaa

I answered. 

“Hey, why did you call?” I asked.

“I just really wanted to hear your voice.”

I started to blush. And I was smiling like an idiot. I’m not the girl who can smile at genuine words. But I also picked up on the drowsiness in voice.

“Are you tired? Is there something going on?”

“No. Just a little sleepy that’s all.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah Cher. But I also wanted to ask you a question.”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you would like to go to the Bijou with me?”

Blush still residing on my face and my checks starting to hurt from smiling, I respond.

“When?”

“Now.”

“Now!” I say in surprise.

“Okay not now but like,8 ish.”

“Sure. What are w-?”

“Great! Pick you up in 30.”

And with that, she hung up. 

…

It wasn’t 30 minutes. It was around 40. I wasn’t worried because I wasn’t paying attention to the time but rather getting ready. I put on a tight, dark, blue shirt along with these dark blue trimmed black skinny jeans. I also matched it with a bomber jacket because I get cold easily. I just finished my makeup when I heard the clinging on the window. She was throwing rocks. 

“Hey! Your doorbell is nonexistent and I refuse to knock with that knocker. Could you let me in please?”

“Sure.” I laughed.

I walked to the door and let her into my room.

“What do you want to do for 20 or so minutes for the Bijou to open up again?”

“I don’t know.” I said as I laid on my bed but propped myself up. I took notice of the bags under her eyes even though she tried to cover it up. “You look tired Toni.” I pat my lap.

She walked over to my bed and crawled on top. I pat my lap again and she, hesitantly, laid her head on me and I slowly ran my hands through my hair. We were like this for a while. Just laying in silence and in each other's company. That’s when I felt something hot and wet dripping on my leg. I leaned over a bit and moved the few strands of hair away from her face to unveil the source. She was crying, silently, but tears falling nonetheless. 

“Oh Toni.” I say softly. “What’s wrong?”

“I- I-. Cheryl, I’m just so tired.” Her chin and the corner of her mouth started to shake. She tried to cover her face but I pulled her hand away.

“We don’t have to talk about it today, okay?” She nodded. “Just get some sleep please.”

I continued to run my fingers through her hair until her breath evened out and she dozed off. Not soon after, I followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there.


	21. Our Brothel

[Toni’s Perspective]

I woke up with a cool breeze and the sun glaring across my eyes. I lifted my head up only to realize that I was still at Cheryl’s and we missed our movie because of me.

“Ah shit.” I say in a harsh whisper criticizing myself.

“Morning Sleepy. Sleep well?” The voice came from the pair of legs I’d been resting on. I looked up at her and noticed her apparel and makeup remaining on her.

“Cheryl, I’m so sorry. I guess I didn’t realize how exhausted I was. I’m so so sorry. I di-.” I blabbed our apologies until I was cut off.

“No, no, no.” She said as she got on her knees and grabbed my hand with one of hers and the other cupping my cheek. “Seriously it’s okay, the fact that you even wanted to hangout with me was perfect itself.” She gave me a small gracious smile that I mimicked. “But you did promise me that you’ll tell me why you are so tired.”

I lifted her hand from my face and brought it down to join the other so I was now holding both. 

“So when I came out, my parents didn’t really accept me and I was sent off to live with my uncle. And life was good. I met Sweet Pea then and he became my best friend. Then I joined the Serpent and my uncle kicked me out. Well really I’m kicked out until CPS comes to check on me, then I’m welcomed in with pseudo arms. So I just kind of couch hopped. I stayed with Sweet Pea for a while until his parents were uncomfortable because we became closer and we hit puberty and stuff. For about a semester, I stayed with Fangs and started to pay his family rent, which is why I work in the Whyte Worm. Then when I met Jughead, I stayed with him when FP was in jail. But now that he’s out, and it’s dangerous to be alone at night so I work the night shifts at the Worm and sleep at the school.”

“So you’re telling me you’re homeless?” She said with a face of shock.

“Not necessarily. Remember that computer lab we found at the school? The small one?”

“Yeah, in the library.”

“Yeah,” I stifled a small laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood. “That’s my home away from home. Er… at least until Fangs isn’t grounded for being suspended.”

“And what about the weekend?”

“I stay in Pop’s or just hangout in the Worm, or the truck although the AC is broken.”

“Toni,” she gave me a look of pity that caused my eyes to get glassy. “If you need to stay somewhere, you can stay here.”

“With your mom? Not a chance in hell.” I laughed in disbelief.

“Toni, I’m serious.”

“Okay, I am. I’m serious.” I say as I calm myself down.

“This my be a brothel but it can be your brothel too.” And with that, we both bursted into a fit of laughter and fall together onto the bed. 

“I’ll put some serious consideration into your offer okay?”

“Okay. Now let’s eat so we won’t starve at school.”

“Yeah, but first we need to wash up and change.”

I groan. 

“Do we have to?” I ask emphasizing the ‘have’.

“Yes Toni.” 

She gets up and offers a hand. I refuse, instead giver her a high five. She walked away and I closed my eyes in content thinking that I won. I was like this for 10 minutes. But rather, next thing I knew, a weight was on my lower abdomen and something wet rubbed across my cheek. I look up in surprise to see none other than a makeup-free Cheryl Blossom straddling me with a makeup wipe in hand. I raise my hand hand to touch my now-bare check in disbelief. 

“Cheryl!”

She laughed in hysterics. But god was she beautiful even without makeup. I loved her in red lipstick but I think my attraction for her natural pink overpowered it. And the small imperfections scattered about also with the sun, made her glow. Her smile was perfect and her laugh was contagious. And her ability and comfort in me in which she could be bare faced with me was warming. I could feel my insides flutter. It felt good but unusual. The last time I had this feeling was at the concert. 

She continued to wipe off my makeup and I continued to fight back. It was she got to my lips that I felt the world slow down. With one wipe it was off but her fingers lingered on. My senses felt heightened. I could clearly hear the birds sing their song. I could clearly smell the morning dew. I could clearly see her facial muscles loosen. If you gave me a sketch pad I could draw out perfectly what her fingerprints look like. 

Still on my abdomen, she slowly leaned forward and I tilted my head as our lips met for the very first time. It’s was slow and full of passion and release temptation. I felt both of my hands being intertwined and brought up to my head next to the pillow. One on each side. Our lips were moving in fluid motions. I let her lead at first because a) she took me at a surprise and b) she had the balls to kiss me first. But I removed my hands away from hers and cupped both the sides of her face. And with one lick to her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and I let my tongue enter regaining control. After what seemed like an hour, we finally parted to catch a breath. 

“You are sensational Cheryl.” I say breathlessly. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She said as she sat back up still straddling me.

I huffed out a chuckle. After a silent second like this, we got interrupted by her alarm telling us we needed to leave. Not wearing makeup, we both got our bags and left not caring. But I did corrected her before I left the door.

“I won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was writing this I was originally going to make Penelope barge in on then and ruin their almost kiss. But then I realized I was writing the 21st chapter and they haven’t kissed yet. So here it is.


	22. He Thinks I Am Blackmailing You

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

When we get to the school, it’s almost first period so Toni and I immediately and split for our own locker (although they are just down the hall). As I was putting my items in the locker (excluding my textbook because I forgot to finish my work), I was interrupted by Veronica.

“Hey Cheryl, everything okay at home?” 

“Nothing is particularly worse. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, it’s just you aren’t wearing makeup nor your signature red lipstick and brooch.”

I lift my hand to feel across my sweater to discover its disappearance. I remembered to put it on before the, well… kiss.

“Uh I must have misplaced it.”

“And the makeup? Er, lack therefore?”

“Why are you taking a sudden interest in my well being. Don’t you have a boyfriend to manipulate?” 

She gave off a huff.

“Look Cheryl, you’ve been unnaturally quiet, both verbally and in your actions. Like shady. People are saying things.” She said in a whisper leaning close for nobody to hear even though the hall was practically empty.

“People are always saying things about me.” 

The bell rings.

“Now excuse me, but I need to head to class.” I cross my arms to walk to class only to be pulled back. “You’re going to make me late.”

“What are you up to with the serpents?”

“What?” I question in confusion.

“People have seen you follow a Serpent, Toni, into a room alone in the library, then Kevin was on look out as you guys were alone again in a classroom after class, and I’ve talked to Jughead and he told me he hasn’t seen Toni around in a while, and you both show up to school at the same time, both late, and both without makeup.”

“So what? Mere coincidence, and we were talking about the fall. You know the one that twisted my ankle. I thanked her.” I start to get annoyed.

“Okay, then why did Reggie tell me he found both out you sleeping on one another in the back of his car?” It was more of a statement then a question. 

At that one I was speechless and quite frankly, blushing hard. I opened my mouth to respond to the probing but couldn’t.

“I hit something didn’t I?” She said rather excited. “See Jughead is worried about Toni. He thinks you have something on her and I wasn’t going to help but now I’m invested. See you later.”

And with that, she turned in her heels and walked off. 

…

What Veronica said stuck with me. I guess it was obvious that Toni and I have been hanging out a lot. As much as I didn’t care about people seeing us together, I didn’t want to be really public with our relationship (?) because everything in my life was like that. Public and ridicule about. But I also didn’t want people to think I’m using her. Especially the Serpents.

Toni came over again (although I had to sneak her in again) and we went over school work. It took longer than usual because of the flirting and constant teasing. When we did finally finish, we laid under the covers of my bed and started Grey’s Anatomy on Netflix. I finally brought up the Jughead situation.

“Have you talked to Jughead recently?” I laid on my side to face her.

“No, haven’t seen him in awhile. Why?” She said now facing me too.

“It’s just, he thinks I am blackmailing you.”

She scoffed.

“Okay, I’ll talk to him about it. But later. Okay?”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you Cheryl.” She said as she started to tuck the loose strand of hair sending a shiver down my spine. She grinned at the response.

I try changing the topic.

“So you’re staying?”

She pursed her lips as to look like she hasn’t put thought into it until now.

“I mean I guess.” She says jokingly. “But only for the weekends.”

“Deal.”

“Hey, Cher?”

“Yeah.”

“We are going on our date tomorrow.” She yawned and I mimicked that action.

“Sure thing.” 

She fell asleep shortly after. 

I started to worry about the thought of a date. I never been on a real date. And now with Toni, someone I can confidently acknowledge I have feeling towards, is my date. We never really put a label on us yet. I don’t even have a general idea on what we are. I started to panic silently. 

I stayed awake and watched her. I watched her chest rise and fall steadily. I watched her hair flow over her shoulder when she breathed. I gently caressed the area from her shoulder to her elbow and past her forearm. She responded by grabbing my hand. I took this comfort and fell asleep. I could get used to having her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That episode last night was pretty funny. Island of Lesbos. I still can’t believe Penelope is sending Cheryl to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy!!! What are your thoughts?


	23. Ice

[Toni’s Perspective]

I woke up pretty late. It was 10 in the morning. After grudgingly trying to get myself up, I notice I was stuck in a tangle of limbs. One of her legs was pinned between mine and I was holding one of her arms around my waist (or maybe she was holding my waist instead). We were in the classic spooning position, and I was the little spoon. 

And although we kissed (made out), it was skill pretty awkward because we haven’t been this… intimate before. Don’t get me wrong, I really like the cuddle. I like feeling her warm body pressed against mine. I liked feeling her soft hand on my bare stomach just where my shirt had lifted up. I liked the feeling of her leg in between mine where I can feel her tone calves against mine. And I wish I could stay here for days, months even. But I needed to talk to Jughead and get ready for our date.

I slid my hand down, under the sheets to grab hers. I lifted it and flipped it over and started to run my thumb on her palm hoping to ease her awake. And it worked. After some shifting on her part, she was barely awake.

“Yeah?” She mumbled drowsily.

“Good Morning.” I say as I continue to rub her palms.

“Mhmm” she sighed as she squeezed me a little. I gave a little laugh.

She was definitely not fully awake and probably had no idea what I was saying. Only responding the best she could. That was until we heard footsteps coming to the door at a fast pace. Like the first time this happened, I roll of the bed only to hit my head on the floor because my leg was still tangled with her’s. Grabbing my head and yanking hard to free myself, I finally got to roll back under her bed.

The door opened.

“Cheryl?”

“Yes Mommy.” She said quickly.

“Did I hear someone laughing in here?” She questioned and walked around the the other side of the bed.

“No mommy, it’s just me.”

“Then whose bag is this? It better not be that Serpent girl from last time.”

“It’s nobody’s.”

“And if I check under the bed she won’t be underneath it?” She slowly got on one knee next to the bed. I rolled to the other side.

“Mommy please.” Cheryl pleaded. But Penelope flipped the sheet to see nothing. What happened was that I rolled out and crawled through the door that was left ajar. Then I made my exit out of the house.

…

Bombshell: Sorry about that. Nice exit tho.

Ms. Kaa: Thx. Took a blow to the head and I may have a bump but it was worth it.

Ms. Kaa: Pick you up at 5. Dont eat too much and bring a jacket. We are finally going to see Love, Simon then we’ll finish at Pop’s. (Im in the mood for milkshakes)

Bombshell: its a date. Sorry about the head. Remember to ice it.

Ms. Kaa: Sure thing. Seems like we will always need to keep ice nearby when we are around each other.

Bombshell: lol

Bombshell: yeah, we may have too.

…

I also get a message from Jughead

BurgerKing3: Hey Toni. I know you’ve been radio silent but want to join Sweet Pea, Fangs, and I at the Whyte Worm?

Tpaz: idk im kindof busy. When?

BurgerKing3: like 6ish

Tpaz: No can do Jug, I have plans with Cheryl

BurgerKing3: go figure

Tpaz: What does that suppose to mean?

BurgerKing3: Just seems as if you are always with Cheryl. Like you’ve bailed on the Serpents a lot recently.

BurgerKing3: If she has anything on you that’s preventing you from being with us, you can tell us. We are family now. We’re on your side.

Tpaz: I appreciate it Jug, I really do. But I don’t need protection from Cheryl.

BurgerKing3: everyone needs protection from Cheryl.

Tpaz: She’s not like that.

Tpaz: She is really sweet if you got to know her.

BurgerKing3: I grew up with her.

Tpaz: Just meet us at Pop’s around 8. We’ll explain everything.

BurgerKing3: This better be good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my twitter @cw_theorist for theories about CW shows. Especially on Riverdale!!! DM me theories to post. 
> 
> Also, what are your thoughts on the Conversation Theropy storyline. Personally, I like it because it brings attention to the topic. Riverdale writers have done a great job addressing topics other shows don’t want to. Like suicide, sexual assault, and conversation theorpy. They need to be brought to attention. Conversation theory is still legal in most USA states.


	24. Mobile Death Machine

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

Tpaz: está tu madre en casa?

Bombshell: what?

Tpaz: did you not have to take spanish?

Bombshell: no, I took french 

Tpaz: should have seen that coming.

Tpaz: I asked you if your mom was home

Bombshell: oui

Tpaz: ?

Bombshell: yes

Tpaz: hm… okay. Meet me at the curb at the end of your driveway.

Bombshell: kk.

I pick up Toni’s bag and walk out of my room into the living area where my mother is sitting on the loveseat with one glass of red wine in one hand and a book in the other. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She hissed yet kept her head down.

“Out to Pop’s mother.” I say with a fake sweet tone.

“Okay, don’t be back until after 10:30. I have a client.” She said finally looking up with a smirk on her face.

I shuttered and left. 

When I finally go to the road, I noticed she wasn’t here. That was until I heard a faint rumbling on an engine getting louder as it got closer. I knew what, and who, it was but I was still in shock when she turns the corner and pulls up next to me. She took off her helmet and gave me a smile.

“No.” I say simply.

“No? Come on Cher.” She whined.

“I’m not getting on that… that mobile death trap.” I say stressing my words.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a mobile death trap.”

She shifted then looked at me softly. Sticking out her lower lip a little and giving me puppy dog eyes, she asked “Please.” 

I gave it.

“Fine.” I sighed, throwing my leg over the back.

“Yes!” She exclaimed. She then twisted herself to put her helmet on my head and clipping on.

“Next time we are taking the convertible.” I muttered.

“You have a convertible?” She asked shocked.

“Yeah, it was Jason and I’s.”

“Well, on our next date, you can pick me up. I’ve always wanted to ride in convertible.” She said that last part silently. Then she turned back around and put my hands to hold her waist, rev the engine, and drive down to the Bijou.

…

When we got to the Bijou, I took off the helmet to realize that my hair had flattened. After. A bit trying to get its volume back, Toni took noticed.

“Here.” She said as she walked up to me.

We were so close when she was fixing my hair that I could hear every breath she took. My eyelids fluttered a little when she brushed passed my temples and down behind my ears. At the end, she cupped both of my cheeks and tilted my head so I was looking into her eyes. I’ve seen a lot of brown eyes yet never had they been as alluring as hers. Looking into gave me a feeling of comfort. And in her hands gave me stability.

“There. Perfect.” She said in a whisper.

“Shal- shall we go in?” I say stuttering a little because I was nervous.

“Yeah.” She raised a hand and I took it.

...

Love, Simon was great. Admittedly, I cried when Simon was talking to his mom. I know Toni noticed but she didn’t mention it, thankfully. But afterwards, we went to Pop’s for her, much desired, milkshake. It was going onto 8 so I had at least 2 hours with her before it was...appropriate...to go home. We walked in and ordered at the counter. We agreed upon a basket of fries and two milkshakes (I, Vanilla and her, Strawberry). We’re were arguing over who has to pay when I hear an unexpected voice. 

“Hey, Toni!” Jughead yells from the booth that’s behind the Core 4’s usual spot. 

She waves at him.

“You invited Jughead to our date?” I say in a harsh whisper.

I guess she didn’t realize this situation. She made a panicky face and looked between us two.

“Oh, Cher. It’s- you told me that we needed to talk to Jughead.”

“No, I said YOU. YOU need to talk to Jughead. Jughead doesn’t quite like me. Jughead thinks I’m blackmailing you.” I started to whisper shout.

“Hey,” She grabbed my wrists. “It’s going to be okay. I wanted you to be here when we talk. But what do you want me to tell him?”

I knew this was her way of asking whether it’s okay for her to out me to Jughead. 

“Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be different from the rest. But enjoy.


	25. Are We Terrible People?

[Jughead’s Perspective]

‘John Locke coined the term “tabula rasa” to define his theory that we are all blank slates.’

I hit the enter key when I heard the bell ring marking the entrance of another hungry person looking for a bite at Pop’s. Usually I ignore them but it was past 8 and I was expecting Toni. Yet my eyes were shocked when I looked up to see both Toni and Cheryl walking in.

I decided to study their interaction before I made myself known. And frankly, I’m confused. I know Toni was attracted to Cheryl and I know she was there when Cheryl twisted her ankle, but nobody willingly spends THAT much time with Cheryl Blossom. Especially not a Serpent. The same group of people involved in Cheryl’s twin’s murder. And Toni knows Clifford’s impact on the Serpents’s reputation. So why is it that they both approach the counter laughing?

“Hey, Toni!” I yell.

She waves back but then exchange glances and whispers with Cheryl. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but Cheryl looked reluctant to come. Then, strangely, Toni wrapped both of her hands around Cheryl’s wrist and Cheryl looked like she calmed down with her touch. It was like hitting a button. Like whatever they were arguing about, Cheryl reached an understanding and followed Toni’s point. I cocked my head in confusion as Toni threw some cash on the counter and they walked towards me and sat down. 

“I see you brought Cheryl Blossom.” I say pointing out the obvious.

“Yeah well I figured it is important that we were both here.” Toni said dropping her arms down from the table presumably to her lap. Yet Cheryl was looking down.

“Okay, so I need to hurry up and get back to the boys because I don’t trust them alone, so let’s get straight to the point: So what does Queen Vixen have on you?” I say still not acknowledging Cheryl who snapped her head up at the insult.

“I’m not blackmailing her!” Cheryl yelled until she realize how loud and lowered her voice. “I’m not blackmailing her okay?”

I raised my hands in a mock surrender.

“Then what is with you two?” I said motioning towards them both.

They looked at each other, and like before, they seemed as if they understood one another. Cheryl gave Toni a nod then returned her stare back down.

“Cheryl and I are kind of… dating.” And with that they lifted their entwined hands and rested it on the table. I took a double take.

“What? How?” And that’s when the bell rang again. It was Veronica. I invited her because, well, she insisted. She sped walked towards us seeing the sight.

“OH MY GOD!” She yells and slides into the seat next to me.

The two girls quickly separated their hands and blushed.

“Can you be any louder, Raven?” Cheryl muttered.

“Back to my question, how did this happen?” I ask.

Toni wretched her hand down again but based of her reassuring smile and Cheryl’s subtle glance, I knew they were holding hands again.

“Well we hung out after the cheerleading incident and just...connected.” Toni said struggling for words. “I don’t really know how we got here exactly. Like it’s like we just formed into a functioning groove. We balance each other out. I know this may be a little cheesy, but she is the yang to my yin. A reminder to me that I don’t always need to be strong and that I deserve more compassion.” With that Cheryl, still looking down, bumped her shoulder almost as to mark on her embarrassment.

“And Cheryl, what happened to your plan to kick the Southsiders out?” Veronica buds in with a smirk. “I mean Toni is a Southsider and a Serpent.”

Cheryl slowly brought her head up. She put on a “your comment doesn’t effect me” look but it was obvious that she was uncomfortable.

With direct eye contact to Veronica and a small sigh, Cheryl says “Toni has shown me genuine empathy and desire for my better well-being. Something the children of the Northside didn’t. Something I needed and haven’t received since Jason’s murder.” She then shifted her, now cold, gaze in my direction. “And when I need comfort the most, she’s there. Unlike when I tried to commit suicide by drowning in a frozen river only to be rejected from my want by Archie and then abandoned by the others. Left alone with my demons.” That one was directed back towards Veronica.

All three of us were left with our mouths ajar from her brashness.

“Now, if you would excuse us,” she said getting up and pulling Toni with her. “We are going to go home.”

Cheryl practically dragged Toni with her. Toni waved back with a small smile giving me her pity. 

I casually picked up one of their fries and dragged their milkshakes closer to me.

“Jughead?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah.”

“Are we terrible people for leaving Cheryl?” She asked legitimately concerned.

“Yeah we are.”

Veronica left right after. I finished both of their shakes in 2 sips, grabbed a handful of fries, and left to go back to the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. The story will end soon-ish because I plan to do some one-shots.


	26. The Recliner Conversation

[Toni’s Perspective]

I drove around Riverdale for a while until Cheryl was ready to home. When I arrived at the corner, Cheryl got off my bike and handed me my helmet. I got off too to stand in front of her. I would have loved to walk her to her doorstep but for obvious reasons, this will have to do.

“Thank you Toni. Tonight was great.” She said with a genuine smile growing on her face.

“No problem. And I’m really sorry for the whole Jughead interrogation thing. I didn’t think that was going to be so intense.” 

She signed.

“No,” she said to me although it sounded like she was affirming herself. “It was good that this happened. I don’t want our relationship to be built on lies and secrets.”

I entwined my fingers with hers.

“So we’re going public? Do you think that the school can handle Cheryl Blossom, Queen of the Vixens, and Toni Topaz, Queen of the Buskers, as a united front?” I said drawing out a giggle from Cheryl.

“No one can handle that duo. But sure. I want to reinvent myself to be the person I know I can be and to be Cheryl. Not that Bombshell bitch or the Blossom whose father killed her twin brother and whose mother who “services” the lonely men of Riverdale. Just Cheryl.”

“Or…” I lowered my voice and allowed my eyes to visibly roam her body. “We could be Cheryl and Toni, the two most powerful,” I kissed her on her right cheek, “sensational,” I kissed her on her left cheek, “and sexy,” I got on my toes and kissed her nose, “girls the universe has ever came across.” I finished my giving her a deep, passionate kiss on her incredibly sweet lips and gently biting down the bottom one into a slow release just to put emphasis on my words.

Resting our foreheads together, she breathlessly whispered with a smirk, “the things you do to my body TT.” And she pulled me in for a short simple kiss. 

“Oh that is a merely a preview of my ability. You haven’t felt what I am fully capable of.”

“Oh really? Why don’t you come on up and give me a show?” She slowly lead me up the driveway.

I pulled back.

“I’d love to Cher, but guess who has finally got a permanent living arrangement?” I excited said.

“You have a place?” She said almost sharing my level of happiness yet she was slightly disappointed.

“Well I made arrangements with my grandpa so tonight Fangs and I are moving his recliner into my grampa’s trailer so I have a place to sleep. That means I can finally reduce the amount of time I spend at school.” I’m practically jumping up and down.

“That’s great don’t get me wrong but… I’ll miss having you here, with me.” 

“You won’t need to. I’m still going to stay for the weekends. Trust me,” I say holding her face with both my hands. “It’s a necessity to have my weekly doses of tea and cuddles.”

She smiled again.

“Now, I gotta go and meet up with Fangs. So see you tomorrow?”

“Sure thing.” She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and I got back on my bike, waved goodbye, and drove off. The smile never left my face.

…

“Someone is walking with a little pep in her step.” Fangs called out teasingly.

“Is it a crime to be happy now? Must have not gotten the memo.” I said pretending to sounds concerned and confused. 

“No. But come on. Tell me everything. Did you get a little-” He said making the ‘sex’ hand motions.

I slapped his shoulder hard.

“Ouch. Jeez, Toni. Soften that up a bit would ya?” He said rubbing his arm.

“Lift,” I state as we lifted the recliner together. I struggle a bit under the weight. “It’s none of your business Fangs.” 

“Okay if you don-.”

“But if you must know,” I cut him off. “I just finished my date with Cheryl. And it was quite ni-.”

It was my turn to be cut off.

“THE Cheryl Blossom?” He said in shock as he lost his grip causing the chair to push me against the wall.

“Fangs!” I yelled as it started to slip.

He swooped in and caught it before it dropped entirely. I was still pinned to the wall, however.

“Kay in 3. 3…2….1 push push push.” Fangs grunted as I pushed myself off the wall with a squeal and got ahold of the chair again. “Sorry T, you okay?”

“Uh yeah, I think so.” I said as I tried to check for wounds although the chair blocked the view of most of my body. 

“Nice squeal by the way.” He snickered.

“Would you shut up and just get the chair in the fucking trailer?” I sneered.  
We finally got it up and inside when I spoke again. “What’s it with everyone having a problem with me being with Cheryl?” After no response, I looked over to Fangs. “Fangs?”

“Sorry, but you told me to shut up.” He said with false innocence. I walk over to hit him again when he puts his hands up in a surrender. “Okay, Okay.” I lifted a brow with a smug expression on my face. “I don’t have a problem with it. But I’m just surprised you even scored someone as hot as Cheryl Blossom.”

“Wow okay. Well don’t underestimate my skills.”

“You might want to get that patched up.” He said casually pointing at my lower abdomen. 

I brought my hand down to to the wound and I realized I was bleeding.

“Care to help?” I ask.

“Sure.”

We went over to the bathroom and I took out the gauze, bandage tape, and peroxide. 

“How’s Kevin?” I try to make conversation to ignore the pain that is rapidly flooding in.

I lift up the hem of my shirt and lowered a portion of my jeans. The scrap was located on my hip where my pelvis bone was. He wiped it off with a wet towel and poured the peroxide on it. I winced.

“It’s weird. Like he seems like a stereotype for a Northsider. Know what I mean? Like really preppy?”

I nodded. 

“But he isn’t like that completely. He has ideas to create a place where we can all be content with each other. And it’s a great plan that may work. I told him he should run for mayor.” He said looking really passionate. 

“Shit.” I say looking at the now clean (its still is bleeding) wound that cuts my Serpent tattoo in half.

“Sorry.” He said now covering it and placing the tape.

“No it’s okay. I can get it fixed. Hopefully.” I mumbled the last part. “Anyway, continue on.”

“Yeah. Well I do like him. And he is amazing in bed. Like he does this thing were he-.” 

“NO!” I desperately stop him.

He chuckles.

“It seems as if there is a ‘but’ coming along.” I stated.

“But he seems a little too good. Imma stay with him and see if I can adjust with him but we did discuss that even if we do split, I can be apart of his mayoral campaign when we get there.”

“That’s sweet.” I say in awe.

“Yeah.” Fangs say with an almost shy smile.

…

Cheryl and I developed a routine now. During the weekdays I stayed at my grandpa’s place and on the weekends I would sneak to her room. It was never on schedule. Some days I’ll come a little late after hanging out with the boys or working and will find her asleep already. I’d slide in her sheets, kiss the crown of her head, and sleep. Some days she came late and I’d wake up with myself in her arms. Some days I’d leave early and leave her a little note on my pillow. Some days she leaves early and leaves me breakfast with a napkin printed with her signature red lip print. But most days we’d drink herbal teas, cuddle together, and watch tv shows or movies. Often we will help each other with homework. She is definitely smarter than me but I picked up history and math faster then her and she helped me with English and biology. It was a system we grew into.

I felt, for the first time in a while, relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we needed a Kevin/Fangs update.


	27. And Of Course: Love

*The following stories are based off of the various perspectives of those discovering the Choni relationship. With the permission of the duo, some people learned the companionship through a messenger. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.*

[Josie’s Perspective]

“Josie?” I heard from a very soft whisper.

I was in the music room practicing one of my recent songs. I turned around to discover Cheryl standing behind me wringing her hands. She seemed a bit timid.

“Yes Cher. Are you okay?” I asked with a worrying expression.

“Yeah, perfect actually. I just wanted to uh… talk to you about something.” Her gaze shifted, never meeting mine.

“Want to sit down?” I motioned to the loveseat.

She gave me a nod and we both sat down.

“What’s up?” I put on my softest voice.

“Well...um… I uh.” She stuttered.

I rested my hand on her knee and squeezed lightly. In response, she finally meet my eyes.

“Cheryl, whatever you say isn’t going to change the way I look at you.” 

She sighed in relief. 

Then in one breath, she exclaimed, “I’m-bisexual-and-I-had-a-crush-on-you-at-one-point-and-I-was-the-one-who-left-you-the-pigs-heart-and-the-creepy-message-and-slipped-the-demo-into-the-Pussy-Cat’s-locker-but-I-don’t-have-those-feelings-anymore-and-I’m-kind-of-dating-Toni-Topaz-who-is-a-Serpent-and-I’m-so-sorry.”

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what she said because she spoke so fast but when I finally did, I exhaled slowly.

“Cheryl, I’m so happy that you are discovering yourself but we need to discuss the whole pigs heart ordeal.” I say slowly, kind of in shock.

She nodded again in understanding but I saw tears beginning to swell up in her eyes.

“I’m not mad. I can’t be. You were in a bad place and you needed someone and just mistook your feelings of care with romance. But we do need to talk to Weatherbee about getting Chuck back to school. We don’t need to tell him the details though. And you need to apologize to the Pussy Cats. I’m with you all the way Cher. You will always be my girl but we need to fix this first. Okay?”

She nodded again.

“Now come here.” I opened my arms a gave her a hug.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

[Sweet Pea’s Perspective]

I was cleaning up the pool table at the Worm when Toni and Fangs walked in laughing. They were discussing something but I heard the last bits of their conversation.

“-no we still haven’t done anything further yet.” Toni said.

“Come on Toni, with a body like hers and a body like yours, how couldn’t y’all?” Fangs replied earnings a confused look from the both of us. “Gay, not blind.”

“Who is Toni talking to now?” I ask, finally making my presence known.

Fangs looked at her with a pleading expression.

“Sure, go ahead.” 

“YES! She is NOT banging Cheryl Blossom. But they are dating and whatever.” He emphasizes the ‘not’ purely for Toni’s dismissive acts.

“Toni, you are playing a dangerous game charting up territory like that.” I stated.

She crossed her arms and said, “So I’ve been told. But I really like her, so I’m willing to take the chance.”

“Look, on any normal day I’d march to her doorstep and send a message.” I start.

“But?” Toni asked.

“But I’m tired. Riverdale High is A LOT harder than I expected. So call me if you need me, but I’m going home. Remember though, if she hurts you, she has an entire gang on her. You may want to warn her.” I say walking out the door. “But hey,” I yell back and she turned to look at me, “I’m glad you found someone.” I smile at her.

She looks down for a second and mutters a “Thank you Sweets.”

“And Fangs,” he looked up after setting a rack of balls on the pool table I’d just cleaned. “Lock up after you clean.” 

And I left.

[Betty’s Perspective]

I was sitting in the Blue and Gold with Juggie discussing the campaign ideas for our candidacy for Student Body President and Vice President when Veronica storms in.

“Have you told her?” She asked Juggie.

“Told her what?” He asked with a little more than annoyance tone.

“About, you know, what happened at Pop’s.”

I could help but feel confused and slightly excluded. Why would Veronica, my best friend, and Juggie, my boyfriend, be a Pop’s together? Were they talking about me?”

“Can we even tell her?” V asked.

“Yeah, Toni said that they were cool with it. But only a small group can know.” He said shrugging his shoulders.

What was Toni doing with them? I couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous that my best friend, boyfriend, and frenemy(?) all were in one place that I was invited to. The two continued to bicker in cryptic messages before I finally decided to bud in.

“Can someone just tell me why 2 of the closest people I know are associating with someone, who I really thinks hates me, at Pop’s?” I yell over them drawing their attention.

“B, you totally won’t believe it but Cheryl F-ing Blossom, your cousin, is dating Serpent Toni Topaz.” Veronica said with all enthusiasm while Juggie rolled his eyes.

In my head I gave a sigh of relief that it didn’t involve me.

“Good. I mean, that’s great for her.”

[FP Jones’s Perspective]

“Son, how was your day?” I asked him as he walked in.

“Uh, pretty good. Passed all of my exams today, I’m running for Student Co with Betty, oh and Toni got a girlfriend.” Jughead said with a smile.

Toni is like a daughter to me in a sense. We aren’t the closest but I guess I just needed someone to care for when I didn’t have Jellybean and she needed someone to care for her. I just made sure she always got food (which I always regret asking because, like Jughead, she is always hungry and will actually eat my entire kitchen out) and I made her stay away from selling Jingle Jangle because I knew she didn’t like to use or sell. 

“Who’s the lucky girl? She better have enough food to keep Toni happy.” I joked.

“Uh, actually it’s Cheryl.”

“Cheryl?”

I go into a state of complexity. Cheryl didn’t seem like the kind of person to settle down with. She seemed to be a person of no commitment.

“You sure it’s not just some type of fling. Like a one time hookup?”

“As much as I wouldn’t like to talk about hookups with my dad, I can accurately say they are in a genuine relationship. We sat down and talked about it and Cheryl looked as if she was fully into it. And they’ve been hanging out for a while now and still haven’t...done it yet…” he got a little uncomfortable with the topic.

“Huh, guess she really isn’t living up to the Blossom name. Well tell Toni congrats from me, and that if the two of them ever need anything, they can realign on me.”

He nodded.

“Now tell me about you and Betty’s campaign.”

We both shared a smile and talked for hours on the couch about his week and Betty. Someone he really loves. It was good to be his father again.

[Kevin’s Perspective]

I sat in the top bleachers of the gym watching the Vixens practice because “Why?” you may ask. I honestly don’t know. Cheryl just sent me a text telling me to come and “watch the show” and nothing else. It was an hour and a half in and NOTHING happened. Finally Cheryl dismissed the girls with an oddly positive attitude.

“Outstanding job girls. You can head home early.” She announced.

They all looked stunned for a second.

“That means shoo, bitches.”

That’s the Bombshell I recalled. And with that they scampered off. I got up to lean over the wall and confront Cheryl when Toni enters in. I sat back down.

“All clear?” She asked looking around but walking towards Cheryl anyway.

“Yeah, but was that really your idea of subtle? What if someone was actually in here?” Cheryl said with a slight chuckle.

Cheryl wrapped one arm around Toni’s waist.

“Eager to see me?” Toni snarked.

I began to slowly get up to hear better. Is this really it? Am I really going to experience this moment? Is this the show? If so, I’m happily entertained.

Toni then pulled her in a slow, passionate kiss.

I was trying to be quiet. I mean I really tried. But I may have gotten a little excited and jumped out of my seat and at may have clapped my hands.

“Jesus fuc- Christ, Kevin! What the hell?” Toni yelled in surprise hand over her chest. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Cheryl simply laughed.

“I knew it! I called it!” I yell from above celebrating my victory.

Cheryl whispered something to Toni and she gave her a peck on the cheek and left, still holding her chest.

“Get up here now.” I yelled and hit the wall in urgency.

When she got up we sat back down but this time on the ledge letting out legs dangle with no worry that one wrong shift could lead us plummeting to the sweat covered floor below.

We sat in silence for a bit and put up a little nudging match while her face held a wide toothy smile. Finally someone spoke.

“How long have y’all two been a thing?” I ask.

“We’re going on our 4th month.”

“4 months and y’all been silent?” 

That is unbelievable for the drama queen.

She leaned over allowing her iconic red locks fall. It was like a curtain blocking her face.

“I know. Can’t believe it myself. But we are slowly telling people. Not everyone yet. We have a plan in action but it can’t be 100% public until it’s over.”

She sat back up and pushed her hair back.

“Kevin?” She looked at me. Still smiling but not as hard, she looked a little insecure and innocent. Something I’ve never seen on her face. 

“Yeah?”

“I think I love her.” She said as a blush creeps up on her face.

I laughed. Because she was so whipped and still hasn’t noticed that she found love.

“What?” She said now laughing too. Almost like a giggle.

“You’re so precious Cheryl. Now go get your girl.”

She leaned a little closer to me and I knew what she needed. So I gave her a hug that she graciously accepted. She gets off the ledge and moves to the doorway.

“Hey Kev?” She said looking back.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe Toni, me, Fangs, and you could do something one day? Together.” She said softly.

“Yeah, we should.” And with that she left. Still smiling sweetly. It was a new side of Cheryl who I could proudly call my friend.

*After Cheryl had that conversation with Josie, they went to Weatherbee and Chuck was allowed back with the incident being taken off his record. The Pussy Cats had a discussion and came to a conclusion that they will always be together. 

With a lot of convincing, Sweet Pea agreed to be tutored by Cheryl and Toni and he is now passing his classes (not A’s, but passing).

Betty was more assured of her relationship with Jughead and even extended an olive branch to Toni. They aren’t the best of friends but they can have small conversation with arguments.

FP and Jughead now agreed upon a evening one a week were they just sit down and have conversations. And FP got in contact with Jughead and Jellybean’s mother and are talking about meeting up again.

Kevin went to Fangs later that evening and they went on a real date that didn’t end in sex. Just two boys, milkshakes, and a stars.

This isn’t the end of the story. Just a path raising for everyone. Reconnecting Relationships. New Relationships. Improved Relationships. Combining Relationships. Rekindling Relationships. And of course:

Love.

Lots of love.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. When it was originally written it was written in both of their perspectives but it begpcame a bit boring, so I made this instead. And it’s not the end of the story. I just wanted to write something a bit stylish, like stroybookesque.


	28. Emancipation Proclamation

*In the previous chapter there was a mentioning of a secret 4 month plan. Because of the realistic timing of the event, it is impossible to keep the story entertaining and progressive unless the event is summarized. This takes place after the Will Reading and there is NO Uncle Claudius.

So in no specific perspective, allow me to introduce how the whole ordeal began.*

“Emancipated? Are you sure?” Betty asked sweetly.

“Well yes. I am positive that I’m a perfect candidate.” Cheryl said.

“Abusive mother.” Veronica supported.

“Rich.” Jughead added on.

“Literally has a massive gothic house.” Betty caught on.

“Okay, I get it.” Cheryl mumbled then leaned back into the seat.

They were all in Pops trying to squeeze to fit in one table. On the left seat, closest to the window, sat Archie followed by Veronica and Cheryl on the outside. On the right was Jughead and Betty with Betty on the outside.

It was Veronica’s idea. After feeling terrible about abandoning Cheryl, she decided it was a good idea for them to all hang out together.

“Get what?” Toni asked approaching the booth.

Cheryl smiled at her appearance, sadly she had to sit on the other side.

“Cheryl is talking about getting an Emancipation Proclamation.” Archie asked sitting up.

“What?” Toni asked confused exchanging glances towards both Cheryl and Archie.

“Oh sweetie, it’s not an Emancipation Proclamation, she is trying to get emancipated. To be counted as a legal adult so she can get away from her mother.” Veronica said patting Archie’s arm.

“Besides, Archie doesn’t even know what the Emancipation Proclamation even did.” Jughead snickered.

Just then Archie’s phone lit up and he checked it. 

“Sorry guys, I really got to go. See y’all at school?” He said hoping over their booth to the one next to them.

There were a mix of “Sure thing” and “Goodbye”s along with Jughead’s comment on the convenience of the message.

“Veronica, switch seats with me?” Toni asked although she was already getting up.

“Yeah.” Veronica said with a knowing smile.

Cheryl gets up and allows Ronnie to get out easier unlike Archie and let’s Toni in. Toni then leans on the wall and rest her feet on top of Cheryl’s lap. Cheryl tapped her feet to tell her to move them but Toni just smirked and left them.

Cheryl shook her head in amusement.

“Well I think it’s a great idea.” Toni said. 

“And I bet, with the only other person in Thistlehouse being Nana Blossom, you and Toni will be having a lot of sleepovers...alone.” Veronica said suggesting with a mischievous smirk.

Cheryl looked down and started to mess with the zipper on her girlfriend’s boots to hid s blush. 

Toni, on the other hand, picked up one of Cheryl’s unoccupied hand and began to play with her fingers.

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” Toni said with a smug expression.

…

“Hello Ms. Blossom. My name is Anthony Michelson, I’ll be your lawyer.” said the attorney holding out his hand.

Cheryl gladly shook his hand.

Attorney Michelson was slightly taller then Cheryl was. He was a lean man with short hair on top and a full bead to follow. He was a dark man; his bold yellow tie was emphasized from his brown skin. 

“Please take a seat. Help yourself to some water.” He motioned to the chair across from his desk. Cheryl accepts his offer. “So you’re here with the intent of getting emancipated, am I correct?”

Cheryl now placing both of her hands on here knees as she crosses her legs, she said, “Yes, Sir.”

“Okay,” he smiled. I will need to have you answer some questions to see if you’re qualified. Ready to begin?”

“Yes, Attorney Michelson.”

“Do you have a residence to live in if you are emancipated?”

“Yes. It belongs to my nana.”

“Okay.” He scribbled down on a not on a clipboard. “And do you have financial security?”

“I inherited half of my father’s fortune . And I’ll…   
I’ll get a job if need be.” Cheryl gulped. 

Cheryl is more than capable enough to work but she never thought she’d have to resort to that. But her pride has slowly reformed and it began to no longer be considered a “low” in her life.

Cheryl and the attorney continued to go through questions and Cheryl made sure to mention the emotion and physical abuse, the acceptance of hush money, and other tragedies like her brother’s murder by her father.

Mr. Michael shook her hand again with a wide smile.

“Ms. Blossom, this may be the easiest case ever presented to me. And I had a robbery where the suspect looked directly into the camera. I’ll call you WHEN I hear about our appeal date. But in the meantime, I legally have to report child abuse so if your grandmother really would kick out your mother, you can stay in that house and your mother will have to leave until we get this situated. Is that okay?” He said dropping his smile at the mention of abuse.

Cheryl applied her own smile.

“That is magnificent.”

…

The next day, Sheriff Keller and a CPS agent arrived at Thistlehouse to remove Penelope. She was very reluctant and laughed at them for Cheryl’s “attempt”. But when Sheriff   
Keller asked Nana Rose who to escort off, she happily pointed towards Penelope and sneered. In disbelief, Penelope scoffed and willingly packed some items and left, not looking at Cheryl once.

“This process will take a minimum of 3 days to delegate. This means you can’t be with your mother.” The agent said slowly so Cheryl could understand.

The girl simply nodded and helped her grandmother back into bed. 

…

The 3 days passed and there was no word on Penelope Blossom. It wasn’t until a week later that Cheryl heard anything about the emancipation or the child abuse charges. 

It came in a phone call.

“This is Attorney Michelson speaking. Is Cheryl Blossom on the line?” 

It was a familiar raspy voice. Cheryl was in her house with Toni, Nana Rose, and the caretaker she hired for Nana Rose when she was at school. 

“Yes this is her.” Cheryl stated.

She was excited and scared. Excited if they got a hearing or even if Penelope was going to be arrested. Scared if she wasn’t, or if their case got dismissed.

Toni looked up from where she standing and mouthed to Cheryl “Who is that?” Cheryl shushed her and walked out of the room. 

“I’d be happy to inform you that we got an appeal!” You could hear his tone raise.

Cheryl was so happy that she wanted to scream. 

“Oh my god. Thank you. And my sadistic mother?”

“During the whole process, she can’t be anywhere near you except for court. It’s not a guaranteed permanent arrangement, however.”

“I understand, that’s fantastic news. When will I need to see you?”

They spent almost a half an hour on the phone discussing court dates and congratulations. This is the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the most boring chapter, but y’all will really like the next one. Trust me and have faith. But there is only 2, maybe 3, chapters left.


	29. Blueberry Muffins

[Toni’s Perspective]

Cheryl walks back in with a little sway in her hips and a beautiful smile. She starts mixing the cupcake batter for the banquet the school was having. We were in charge of bringing sweets like muffins, cupcakes, truffles, and cookies. And by we, it was mostly her. I took the role of sitting on the counter and taste-testing the various desserts.

“You know I like blueberry muffins, right?” I asked while plopping blueberries in my mouth.

She turned around and slipped her waist in between my legs, running her fingers up the seam of my pants. I crooked one of my eyebrows at the...seductive actions. I wrapped one arm around her waist. I leaned in close enough to hear her breathe. She smelt like vanilla (probably the batter). Then I felt something get removed from my hands. She pulled back.

“I can’t make those blueberry muffins if you keep eating the main ingredient.” She tapped me on the crown of my head with the almost empty package of blueberries then gave me the box back. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to make the remainder of the sweet delicacies because we are running out of time and you’re not helping.”

She tried to move away but I wrapped my legs around her waist. 

“Toni, I’m serious.” She said but she was still smiling.

“Shhh…” I opened the package of blueberries and took two out. “Just enjoy them please.” I feed her one and put the others in my mouth and hummed in approval. 

She gave a little chuckle. 

“I have to admit. They are the best blueberries I’ve had in awhile. Especially because they were fed to me from such a gorgeous young lady I can proudly call my girlfriend. She leaned in and gave me a lingering kiss.

With everything going on, I haven’t seen Cheryl since Saturday morning. It’s Thursday night. In addition to that, I’ve been sleeping in my Grandpa’s living room so I never have time to myself… know what I mean? And it’s just the feeling of her nude pink lips on my own and her hands rubbing slowly on my thighs sending a wave of tingles down my body. I let out a small groan. My body involuntary pulling towards hers. I was craving for her attention.

“Toni, are you okay?” Cheryl asked with a giggle.

I took a second to compose myself before I trusted my voice to stay stable to speak.

“Y- Yeah Cher. Just- I uh missed you.” I guess I put to much faith in myself. 

“Are you sure? Because I know a way of making you feel better.” Cheryl’s voice dropped as she traced her fingers over my arm.

“Would you?” It came out as a plea. I was practically begging. God, I cringed at my desperation. “Only if you’re ready.”

She bit her lip thoughtfully. We’ve had this discussion before. There was issues with Nick St .Claire and the loss of her virginity. But I was patient because I could sympathize with her.

“Yeah,” she picked me up to where I was still wrapped around her. “Did I ever tell you that consent is so sexy?” She said earnings a laugh from me.

She started to head to her bedroom.

“Wait!” I stopped her abruptly. “Can we bring the icing?”

“You have plans for it?” She asked in a sultry tone.

“Not what you’re thinking, I just wanted to eat it. But if you want…” I indicated suggestively.

She gets us to her room without bumping into anything. She lays me on the bed but I quickly get on my knees. I pulled her shirt over her head and she did the same to mine. I heard her mumbled a small “woah.” 

“Like what you see?” I teased.

Instead of answering she gave me a kiss. It started off slow but heated up with passion. We were hungry for one another. I got to her to sit down on the bed I startled her. I know the phrase is “Cherry on Top” but I believe in the exception to the rules. And tonight was one hell of an example of exceptions.

…

I really want to mention our “Morning After” but it was almost 11:30. And it wasn’t like the movies at all. When I rolled over I was left with an empty bed. I heard faint talking in the next room over.

I groggily roll out of bed and put my underwear back on, threw on a hoodie, and put my hair up in a messy bun. I walked to the door and knocked twice on the archway.

“Baby?”

She gestured a “one second” and finished up her call. Turning around smiling again.

“Why are you so happy?”

She walked over to me and rested her arms on my shoulders. I placed my hands on her hips.

“I forgot to mention that I got our appeal.” She shrugged as if it was casual. 

“Are you fucking kidding me Cher!” I practically screamed. 

She began to giggle. 

“This calls for a celebration.” I say actually hopping up and down.

“I’d call last night a mighty fine celebration.”

“But isn’t Cheryl Blossom the party girl?”

“Cheryl Bombshell was. I’d content with spending my wins with the one and only, Toni Topaz.”

I gave her a short, simple kiss. 

I think I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y’all it was a better chapter.


	30. Red 1961 Chevrolet Impala Convertible

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

It’s been a little more than 3 months into the proceedings when my attorney tells me that I basically already won but they just need to finish up with legal documents and it will be over. Sadly he said it will probably take another month before I am legally free. But I couldn’t wait to tell Toni.

“Hey girly!” Toni greeted as she entered Thistlehouse and hanging up her leather jacket on the coat hanger. 

“Hey.” I waved her over to the living area where I had all of the cheer clothing laid out from the fundraiser. 

She threw her bag next to the sofa and started to mess with some paper clips. She would hook and unhook them. 

“What’s all this?” She asked.

“I got all of the spirit wear that was ordered. Now I have to match the payment receipt to the shirt. You know, I would mind your help.” I say.

“No problem boss.” Toni said giving a salute.

We worked in a system. Toni would match the receipt with the shirt and pass them off to me who would then tape and package. We were finished with the remaining 37 shirts in under an hour.

“So what’s next?” Toni questioner.

“Umm… how about your place?” I said nonchalantly.

Toni attentively sat up and whipped her head to meet me.

“My place? Why would you want to go there?”

“Toni, I have important news that not only is amazing for me, but could, with your blessings, benefit you.” I held one of Toni’s hands and slowly drew circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. “And us.”

“Okay I’m intrigued.” Toni says while arching one eyebrow.

“Attorney Michelson said I have a guaranteed win.” Toni smiled at that. “And I was wondering if you want to….I don’t know… move in with me?” I said outwardly cringing at myself.

“Yes! Oh my god yes Cheryl yes!” Toni yelled giving me a quick peak on my lips and cupping my cheeks. “Cheryl, we have to go! We have to get something!” She practically jumped off the couch and dragged me through the door, picking up her jacket and my keys before slamming it behind us. 

“What do we have to get?” I asked slightly stunned from Toni’s spontaneous act. “Topaz!” I came to a halt causing Toni to snap back towards me. 

“First we are getting your convertible, second we are going to Sweet Pea’s place, and lastly, we are going to get something special. And no, I am not telling you what it is. It’s a surprise.” Toni started.

I groaned as she went back on her war path to the garage. We we get inside, she lets go of me and stops, slack jawed, at the view of the car.

“What’s wrong TT?” I exchanged looks between her and Jay Jay’s car.

“Cheryl,” Toni pointed at the car. “I-I thought you said you had a convertible?” She stammered.

“Is that not a convertible?” I said confused.

“No Cher, that’s not just a convertible. That’s a fucking red 1961 Chevrolet Impala Convertible. That’s a beauty.” She ran to the car and hopped in the driver's seat. Firmly gripping the steering wheel like it was moving 100 miles per hour. “I think Imma call her Vanessa.”

“And your not driving Caroline.” I shut her down crossing my arms.

She gave me a pout.

“Why not?”

“I don’t need you getting all adrenaline junkie on me and scratching the impala.” 

She continued to pout but also added the pleading puppy eyes. This time I stood my ground.

“No.” I repeated.

With a sigh she scooted into the passenger seat.

“Can we at least call her Vanessa?” She asked.

“Sure.” I laughed and circled around to get in the car. “Where to?”

“Just drive. You’re going to love it.” She said getting excited again as if she forgot that she was disappointed that she couldn’t drive the car.

…

The ride to Sweet Pea’s trailer was unforgettable. Not even halfway down the stretch leading Thistlehouse to the main road, Toni unbuckled her seatbelt and sat on the headrest of the Impala and raised her hands in the air.

“Faster Cheryl!” She yelled.

I wasn’t going too, I didn’t want her to fall. It was unsafe. I couldn’t.

I did.

I put more weight on the gas causing the wind to rush onto Toni blowing her hair. Streaks of pink glistening through the sun’s rays. She started to sing to the music loudly and occasionally just yelling. Like this was the first time she felt free.

I kept that speed until we hit the main road where there was more people. Then I slowed down back to the speed limit.

…

“Stay right here.” She tells me as she gets out of the car and runs to Sweet Pea’s door.

After almost 20 knocks, he finally answers.

“You know, if someone doesn’t answer the door, they probably aren’t home.” He says annoyed.

“But you are home.” Toni remarked.

“Whatever,” he huffed. “Finally going to pick up that ma-.”

Toni covered his mouth with her hand and backed him up into the trailer and shut the door. After a few minutes (and some predatory stares at Vanessa from passerbyers) Toni reemerges. But in her arm is a small chihuahua in a black hoodie.

“Toni you did not.” I said unbelievably.

“I did.” She said almost as if she knew what she did wasn’t the most appropriate for a girl without the capability to keep a dog.

“And his name? I ask.

“It’s a funny story really.” She said approaching the car and sitting back in the passenger seat with the dog still in her arms. “Sweet Pea and I were playing Mario Kart when this little pup came scratching at the door. We paused mid race in Yoshi’s Island so I called him Yoshi. He tends to respond.”

I’m starting at Yoshi dumbfounded.

“We should keep moving. It’s not safe to have this vehicle in the southside for too long. And I need to get my stuff.” 

…

Our next stop was at her grandpa’s place. Toni put Yoshi on my lap, kissed the crown of my head, and left me with a “Don’t get too attached Yosh. I won’t be gone for long.”

I have to admit, he is kind of cute...for a Chihuahua that is. Now I don’t hate dogs. In fact, Jason and I always wanted a little puppy. But it's what Yoshi symbolizes. He was a commitment to us both because he was now OURS. 

After a little less than half an hour, Toni exits the trailer with a few bags in hand and her camera resting on her chest attached to the strap. I popped the trunk and helped her load everything in while Yoshi remained in one arm. Then we get back in and Toni gratefully accepts Yoshi back into her lap and petted him until we got back to our home. 

Our home. 

…

We spent 3 hours moving her stuff in and rearranging our closet to fit everything in. And by we, I meant mostly me. 

“Isn’t Yosh the best?” Toni asked resting on her back with Yoshi on her stomach and snapping pictures of him.

“He’d be a lot cuter if you would get up and help me.” I say shooting a glare at her from the closet.

“You know that doesn’t work that way. And either way, I helped you with the cheer stuff earlier. I think that’s all for me.” 

“Toni!” I am starting to get annoyed.

“Cheryl!” She mockingly yelled back.

I finally get up and walked over to her. Looming over her and Yoshi on the bed.

“Toni,” I said harshly. “You agreed to move in with me. The least you can do is put your filth away.”

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up on the bed. She covered Yoshi’s ears like he could understand.

“You know I’m like this. We’ve been dating for how long? A little over 3 months. What are you in such a rush for anyhow? It’s not like your demon of a mother is going to barge in on us.” She said coldly.

The whole room was hot and stuffy. The environment was tense.

“I gotta go Cheryl. The Serpents need me. Or is me being a Serpent filthy too?” 

She gets up to walk out but all I see is red.

“Maybe I need you too.” I yell after her causing her to stop. 

I slowly walk to her. When I reach for her arm she flinched away but then allowed me to do it again. We both relaxed our shoulders finally calming down.

“It’s just. Having you here with me 24/7 means a lot. It’s like I’ve finally beat everything and my reward is having happiness...you. And   
I guess I’m just not mentally prepared for it because there is a chance, a small one, but a chance my mother might win and I will lose you. So I guess I’m trying to move you in as fast as I can so I can spend as much time with you before she takes you away.” By now tears are welling up in my eyes. “Can you please look at me? Please?”

She turns around slowly with her face down. I softly pull her chin up with one finger so I can look into her eyes. They were also glassy. Then, quickly, she embraced me with a tight hug. Squeezing me like I would float away if she let go.

“I’m sorry baby.” Her voiced rattled. 

I could feel the vibration on my neck where she spoke into.

“I am too.” I said softly.

We spent the rest of the day cuddling in bed with Yoshi snuggled up between us. The night was filled with giggles from the movies we were playing and our not-so-occasional make-out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been too long. One more chapter left. And it’s not a fight. It’s more fluff though.


	31. Deprived

[Toni’s Perspective]

It is a couple weeks into summer and the Core 4 (plus a few more) already knew about our current relationship status and Cheryl and I have discussed Cheryl coming out to the public and planned to soon but we were looking for a time and place where there was a large gathering of teens so it would be quick and rumorless. It wasn’t like we were really hiding our relationship because we would often post photos of us together on social media or hang out alone with each other in Pop’s or parties. I came up with the Riverdale Summer Festival which now gets held on the east side of Sweetwater River became of Jason’s death. It was also larger because the Southside was officially welcomed by Mayor Andrews to join the Northsider in an attempt to extend and olive branch.

I spent a lot of time contemplating before I finally decided that today is the day I profess my love to Cheryl. But even getting a chance to be near her today was a struggle. 

Betty, Archie, Kevin, and Cher were opposed this year to be the teen representatives at the festival. Basically they would help set up and plan with the adults to ensure it would be entertaining for both the adults and children. And the trio (excluding Archie who was working with the Pussycats) spent most of the day with each other. But I caught a glimpse of Cheryl every once in a while.

…

I’m trying to position the tripod correctly on a hill when I finally see her for the first time of the day.

“Hey Cha-Cha!” She approached me from behind tapping my shoulder.

I stand up and turn to give her a hug. 

She was wearing a red bikini top with high waisted navy blue shorts under a long, white swim cover-up. Resting on top of her head was a pair of white, bold rim sunglasses. I, on the other hand, had on a black bikini top on with short overalls.

“Cher I haven’t seen you all morning.” I sighed.

“Really sorry about that. I’ve just been busy.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” I muttered as I picked up the tripod and moved it again.

“Hey, look.” She said moving in front of me and giving me a peck on the lips. The location was vacant except for the teen and adult reps who were setting up. “I’m here now. I have a little break. Whatcha working on?”

“Uh Betty asked me to help document the event for The Riverdale Register but setting up this stupid tripod on sand is hard.” I stated frustratedly running my fingers through my hair.

“That’s sweet of you but take a little break, sweetie.” Cheryl said softly pulling me in for another kiss that lasted a little longer than the last. My shoulders fell as the annoyance flushed away.

“Hey Cher?” I pulled away a little but we were still close. “I have something really important to tell you.” 

This was it the moment to tell her those 3 small words she needed to hear.

She nodded. 

“Cheryl, I just need to tell yo-” I was cut off by a ring.

Cheryl pulled out her phone and answered the call. 

“Hello?” There was a pause. “Oh, yes! That’s great news.” She pulled the phone down and acknowledged me again. “Baby I need to take this. Talk to you later?”

I nodded solemnly.

She kissed me on the check and walked off discussing fireworks with the person on the phone.

…

The next time I saw her was an hour before the festival started. Fangs and I were about to head to the mouth of the forest to pick up deliveries.

“Did you tell her yet?” Fangs asked trying to pretend he wasn’t constantly wondering.

“No, I haven’t had time. She’s been radio silent for most of the day. It’s like the world doesn’t want me too. Is this a sign Fangs?” I asked nervously while kicking the earth below me.

“Hey! Those are nice boots. Don’t break them.” He joked.

“Sorry.” 

“Wow, you’re genuinely bummed out about this aren’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s just- I really have a good feeling about her. She makes me feel all warm inside and I want her to know that. But, I don’t know.” I shrugged kicking the dirt again.

“Here.” Fangs said crouching down for me to get on his back. I happily accepted. “Don’t doubt yourself Toni. I’ve never seen you like this with anyone. Not with Jesse, nor Amber, nor Jughead even.”

“Don’t remind me of that one.” I say jokingly as he laughs.

“What I’m trying to say is that you need to have confidence in yourself. And maybe it won’t happen today. But you will always have tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

We arrive and Fangs puts me down. 

“Sorry for getting your tank top all muddy.” I apologize.

“No problem. Imma take it off anyway to show Kevin my muscles.” He mockingly flexes. 

“Don’t get too cocky cowboy. Kevin is one of the best wrestlers in the county.”

“He’s actually in 2nd.” A sweet voice came from a couple trucks down. 

It was Cheryl.

“Cheryl! Where have you been?” I said running up to her to give her another hug.

“Here and there getting everything ready. Just trying to get these containers in before the festival but I can’t seem to find Archie.

“Oh he send us to help.” I motioned toward Fangs and I.

“Great. Here.” She said giving me a vendor lanyard.

“Cher, I really need to talk to you.” I started.

“I’m so sorry TT but you got me at the worst time. Betty needs me with something. So She apologetically frowned.

“Oh, it’s cool. How about when you get a second?”

“Sure thing.” 

And she walked off.

…

It was well into the festival and I hadn’t seen Cheryl since the forest. Well that’s a lie. I saw her and the other 3 moving so around and I say her speech but that was all. I had enough.

I walk onto the stage and tapped on the microphone.

“Hello everyone?” I said cringing at the unexpected high pitch ring. 

Everyone then was staring at me. I don’t know how Cheryl liked attention but I was uncomfortable with everyone staring holes in my head.

I cleared my throat.

“Okay Umm. Now that I have your attention. I need everyone to stop needed Cheryl Blossom. Cause all day I just wanted to be with my girlfriend. I have been deprived of her. Speaking of which, where is she? Bring her up.”

The crowd split like I was Moses and Cheryl walked down the pathway. Archie helped her up to the stage and she walked over to me with a blush.

“All day I wanted to tell you this and I think I’ll lose my mind if I don’t. Cheryl, when I first met you, you took my position of Flag girl. You were a challenge to me. At that moment I was head over heels for you. And I know this sounds creepy but I skipped multiple classes to come to Riverdale High to watch you. And although I helped you, you offered the same gratitude and gave me a home and affection. You were an escape from all the Southside verses Northsider drama. And you are so strong. We are strong together. And I’ve been waiting so patiently to finally tell you, I love you.”

Cheryl lunged forward into a kiss. A deep, compassionate kiss. The audience were audibly swooning. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads against one another and she whispered “I love you so much, Toni.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Sorry it took so long. But shortly there will be a lot on one shots coming out and I have an idea on a multific with a lot of the Riverdale Relationships. It is going to be massive and I’d like to maybe co-write/ talk about some ideas going into it with a reader. Let me know if you’re interested but I’m only taking one person.


	32. I Win

[Cheryl’s Perspective]

It was breaching midnight and 15 Riverdale High students (Archie, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, Toni, Reggie, Josie, Kevin, Sweet Pea, Moose, Fangs, Midge, Valerie, Melody, and I) are all crammed together circling the bonfire. The festival isn’t over until 6 in the morning but most of the adults had packed up their chairs and left. After all, they still had to wake up early compared to us, kids. 

Reggie and Josie, along with Moose and Midge, left earlier and brought back a variety of snacks and drinks. Moose added more ice to their cooler while Reggie unpacked the variety bag of chips. This left the girls to handout wieners-on-a-stick or marshmallows to the group. Eventually they all got settle.

“Well, I believe we can call this a success.” Betty said to Kevin and I.

We nodded in agreement.

“It’s definitely one for the books.” Kevin rejoiced over the festival.

The festival usually went without a hitch but with the Southside being welcomed in, it was definitely a miracle nothing broke down. It’s nothing to do with the stereotype on the Southsiders. Rather it was the size (and maybe some discrimination issues). Because the location was moved from were my brother’s dead body was found, we had to choose a bigger spot on the east side. Still, the space still felt too small. But now the place was emptying out so the chaos of maintain the location and people was diminishing. 

This meant Betty, Archie, Kevin, and I could finally take a real break and hangout with our friends (or girlfriend for that matter).

Speaking of my girlfriend, Toni was leaning on my shoulder looking through the photos of the events on her camera.

“Oh, I really like that one.” I whispered pointing at the screen.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “I do too.”

It was a photo from the opening. It showed families. Brothers playing with their sisters, dads hugging their children, wives kissing husbands, and in corner of the photo were friends. There was Betty and Veronica assuring Archie that he would do great on stage, Reggie fixing Josie’s cat ears, Fangs and Sweet Pea teasing Jughead by tossing his beanie back-and-forth like a game of monkey in the middle, and Midge, Kevin and I chatting. There was something missing, though.

“May I see the camera?” I asked.

Toni handed it over almost reluctantly.

“Your car is your baby and this is mine. Don’t break it.” She warned.

“Like I would ever.”

She raised an eyebrow.

I flipped the camera from the viewfinder and snapped a pic of Toni unexpectedly. The flash went off causing some glances over in our direction.

“Hey, I wasn’t ready!” Toni squeaked adorably.

Using my height to my advantage, I pulled the camera way and started to giggle at the photo when she tried to snatch it back. 

“Cher,” she squealed. “Hand it over. I look ugly.”

I only started to laugh harder.

In truth, it wasn’t a bad picture. Sure it was a little blurry and offcentered but it still captured Toni’s beauty. She was curled up in a blanket with a little bit of her overalls showing. Her hair was still slightly damp because, no matter how much Veronica and I begged, Toni, Archie, Moose, and Valerie were adamant on having a contest to guess who could stay in the water the longest. Long story short, Archie and Valerie lost but decided to dunk the other two under the lake. 

“Please, don’t insult yourself. You look adorable.” I said followed by a short kiss on her, previously, pouted lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled. 

“Hate to break up the PDA feast, but mind taking a picture of us all?” Sweet Pea interrupted.

Toni only laughed and replied with a simple “Sure”. 

She got up and placed the camera on the cooler and began to usher everyone to squeeze together. She checked the camera one more time and gain to countdown.

“It’s the 21st century Toni. The camera has a damn timer. Set it and get over here. You’re in this group too.” Jughead snarked.

She shook her head and placed the timer for 10 seconds and set for 15 burst pictures and ran back to the group. Squeezing between Josie and I, she yelled “remember to smile”. 

We all waited patiently listening the seconds click by. Then, out of nowhere, a volleyball was flying straight towards us. We were all trying to catch it or dodge it when the camera flashed. 

Toni got up to check the picture and she flipped the viewfinder over for all of us to see. The first 11 photos were a mix of shocked and screaming faces as the ball got closer and the rest were of us laughing. To an outsider looking in, it showed 15 regular teens have fun together on a summer night. There were no children of murderous fathers, no gang members, no daughters of the local mafia godfather, no step-siblings of parents who cheated, no jingle jangle. Only 15 teenagers enjoying life.

Later that night, those same 15 kids started to clean up their mess and pack up. The sun was soon to rise and everyone else had left. The police officers showed up to make sure we left the area when we finished putting things away. One by one, the parents of most of us showed up to help or to take us home.

First was Mrs. Klump who took her daughter and her daughter’s boyfriend home. The Andre showed up and took a sleeping Veronica home. Then Mayor Andrews, Attorney McCoy, and Sheriff Keller showed up and helped clean for an hour then took their kids home along with the Pussy Cats who were sleeping over with Josie. Betty and Jughead left together because they were “too tired” to help clean (we later saw them at Pop’s a few hours later because Jughead was hungry). Mr. and Mrs. Mantle picked up their coolers and left with Reggie who took his own car. Which left the 3 Serpent musketeers and I alone. 

It was 7 o’clock in the morning and the police were ushering us out to leave. 

“This is BS,” Sweet Pea grunted. “It’s a beach, we should be able to be here anytime we want.

“Be lucky they curfew was even lifted this year. Or that we were even allowed to come.” Toni scolded.

“We should have always been able to come. Those damn preppy Northsider think they have the power to call the shots.” He said still angry. “No offense Cheryl, you’re still pretty cool.”

“Thank you Sweets.” I said jokingly but in actuality, I was a bit touched by the comment. 

“Well I don’t know about y’all, but imma take a mad power name when I get home. I’m worn out.” Fangs yawned.

“Me too.” Toni commented with nods from Sweet Pea and I.

“Bet you I can make it to the bikes faster.” Sweet Pea said.

“Oh, you’re one.” Fangs said. “Cheryl, count us down.”

I shook my head in shock. I’m still trying to get used the being included in their group. If always felt like no matter how much you talk while you’re with them, you would still feel excluded. They just had that special bond. Air tight. Like Jason and I.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“Go!”

They start off.

“Fangs wills surely beat him you know?” Toni casually said as was stood next to each other. 

“No way, Sweet Pea has -.”

“Longer legs. Yeah, but I’m proof that that doesn’t matter. I beat them all the time.”

“Wanna bet?” I asked.

She looked at me with a cocky smirk.

“Winner buys Pop’s?”

“Deal.”

Sure enough, Fangs trips ina hole and falls down causing Sweet Pea to finish first. He threw his hands in the air.

“How? There is no way.” Toni said in defeat as she started to walk again.

“Before you interrupted me, I was going to say that Sweet Pea knew where the hole was. He fell in it earlier.”

Toni just shook her head and laughed. 

“Well, shit.”

In a smug tone, I said,

“I won”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like There wasn’t a good conclusion. So what better way then to have Cheryl take one of Toni’s lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the chapters have been prewritten but I’ll love to take comments on what I should write next for the chapters I haven’t written.


End file.
